Sundown
by Vance McGill
Summary: Alternative to Breaking Dawn. After an exciting honeymoon, Bella soon becomes a vampire.... much to the disapproval of Jacob's Pack. Complete summary inside! Ships: Edward/Bella, Jacob/Leah, Leah/Embry. Rating: T for safety
1. Words

Chapter 1  
Words

**  
Summary: Alternative to Breaking Dawn. After their wedding, Bella and Edward have a perfectly normal honeymoon. Soon she becomes a vampire. Jacob's pack finds out about it, and still believe that the treaty was broken. They plot to destroy the Cullens, but Jacob soon realizes this may be a big mistake. Also, Jacob realizes he has feelings for someone very close to him, though she seems to be already caught up in her own situation. Ships: Edward/Bella, Jacob/Leah, Leah/Embry. Rating: T for safety. Multi-PoV. **

**Author's Note: While this is an alternative to Breaking Dawn, for the first couple of chapters or so, there will be some stuff that is very close to Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

**(Bella's PoV)**

_I do. I do._

Why were those two little words so hard to say? Three letters. Two words. How could something so short, be so difficult to say? And yet, they would be the two words that would be escaping my lips in just a short time.

Suddenly, I was forced into a chair, and I was taken from my thoughts.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked Alice, "I'm going to look plain next to him no matter what."

Here I was in the Cullen's oversized bathroom (well, one of them), along with Alice who had volunteered to prepare me for my wedding.

_I do. I do._

I sighed. There were those words again, playing like a broken record in my head. Was this my punishment for my sleepless night? Probably. Well... that and the bags around my eyes.

"No one will dare to call you plain when I am through with you," Alice said, with a grin that hid her look of determination in a face of beautiful stone.

"Only because their afraid you'll suck their blood," I muttered.

I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. Oh, I needed sleep. Why couldn't I just go back home and sleep for a few hours? Postpone this... it wouldn't hurt. On second thought, Alice would probably kill me. I knew she had planned this whole thing by herself. For a while I thought Edward's proposal to me, forever ago it seemed, was all Alice's idea as well. Just so she could put me through this misery of a social nightmare of a wedding, that would probably be compared to any A-list celebrity in Hollywood if Alice got her way.

Rosalie walked in, and if I had my way, I would have stopped the wedding right there. She looked so beautiful! Leagues more than me. I didn't deserve this, being in the same room as her. She had adorned a gorgeous silver dress, and her golden hair was piled up in a soft crown on her head. What was the point of dressing me up like this with that goddess around?

"They're back," Rosalie simply said.

Like magic, my worries had passed. Edward, my love, my forever, my.... gulp!... soon-to-be husband was close by.

"Keep him out of here!" Alice exclaimed.

"He won't cross you today," Rose assured her, "He values his life too much. Esme's got them finishing things out back. Do you want some help? I could do her hair."

I felt my jaw drop. Rose wanted to help me? It wasn't a secret that I wasn't her favorite person in the world. I was basically everything she wanted to be, which seemed silly to me, because I felt the same way. She had this incredible beauty, a loving family and her soul mate Emmett, and yet she wanted to be like me. Human.

Ugh. Human. That was something I didn't want to be. Not anymore. Not when _my _soul mate was forever a beautiful man imprisoned in a young body.

"Sure!" Alice said, "You can start braiding. I want it..."

_I do. I do. _

There were those words again. Edward being close by seemed to calm me down greatly, but there were still those two words, loud enough in my head that I couldn't hear Alice and Rosalie squandering over which way my hair needed to be.

This was all for me, even though at that moment I didn't know exactly what "all" meant. Alice had blindfolded me as she had escorted me to this bathroom, but I could still smell flowers. Orange blossoms, freesia, lilacs and roses. All arranged for me. Just so everyone could hear me and Edward say those two little words.

_I do. I do._

"Oh, it's perfect, Rosalie!" Alice said, in her high voice, so high it interrupted my thoughts again, "Thank you! Now, go get Bella's dress, then see if Jasper is back from the hotel!"

Rosalie walked out, though I was quite sure she was muttering under her breath about being a servant to a lowly maiden. Or at least to me, it sounded right.

The hotel. My mother and her husband, Phil, had been here for a couple of days. I couldn't keep my mother away from me lately. And it seemed she was always in tears when she saw me. Did she somehow know what my plans were for after the wedding? No.... foolish me. She was just happy because her only daughter was about to get married.

_I do. I do._

I ignored those words, trying to shut them out, as I listened to the sounds of doors closing and opening downstairs and more and more voices come every minute. How many people were here?!

"Okay, Bella," Alice said, "Stand up, so we can get you in your dress."

I sighed and stood up, and Alice eased the dress over my hair and makeup.

"Deep breaths, Bella," Alice said, "And try to ease up your heart rate! You're going to ruin that makeup!"

"I'll get right on that," I said, sarcasm ringing in my voice.

"I have to get dressed now," Alice said, "Can you hold yourself together for two minutes?"

"Um..."

_Probably not._

"Maybe?" I said, trying to keep a smile on my face.

She rolled her eyes and darted out the door.

I concentrated on my breathing. One, two, three, four...

_I do. I do._

Calm down, Bella. Calm down!

Ninety-six. Ninety-seven. Ninety eight. Had I lost count?

Alice was back, looking very relieved, probably because I was not passed out on the bathroom floor.

"Alice," I said, taking in her long, slender silver dress, "Wow."

"It's nothing," Alice said, waving a dismissive hand, "No one will be looking at me today. Not while you're in the room."

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Now," Alice said, "Are you in control of yourself, or do I have to get Jasper up here?"

""They're back?" I asked, trying very hard to control my breathing, "Is my mom here?"

"She just walked in the front door," Alice said, nodding, "She's coming up --"

"Oh, Bella!" Renee said, right on cue, before she was all the way through the door, "Oh, Alice, you're amazing. Bella, you're so beautiful!"

She continued to gush out her expressions of my apparent beauty. At least the excitement kept my mind off other things.

"Such a creative style, designing the wedding around Bella's ring!" Renee said, "So romantic! To think, it's been in Edward's family since the eighteen hundreds!"

I looked at Alice over my mom's shoulder. My mom was a little off... by about one-hundred years. The design wasn't centered around the ring, but Edward himself.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat outside in the hallway. It was a very familiar sound.

"Renee, Esme said it's time you got settled down there," Charlie said, as he stood in the doorway.

"Well, Charlie, don't you look dashing!" Renee exclaimed.

"Alice got to me," Charlie said, rolling his eyes in Alice's direction.

"Is it that time already?!" Renee said, "This has all gone so fast. It's making me dizzy.

That makes two of us. _I do. I do._

"Give me a hug before I go down," Renee said, looking at me, "Careful now! Don't want to ruin the dress. Alice would kill me!"

I gave a shaky laugh. Yeah, she probably would.

"Renee, you need to get downstairs!" Alice said.

"Yes ma'am," Renee said, blowing me a kiss and walking out of the room.

"Charlie, could you get the flowers, please?" Alice asked.

Charlie nodded, looked at me once, then left the room. As soon as he left, Alice ducked down on the floor and under my dress. Her cold hang grasped my ankle as she yanked the garter into place.

She was quickly back to her feet, when my father returned to the room with two bouquets adorned with flowers. Roses, orange blossoms and freesia, by the smell of it.

Suddenly, Pachelbel's Canon started to play on the downstairs piano. Rosalie, most likely. She was the best musician in the family next to Edward.

"Easy, Bells," Charlie muttered. He turned to Alice. "She looks a little sick. Do you think she's going to make it?"

"She'd better," Alice muttered.

I rolled my eyes. Thanks for the support, oh, soon to be sister-in-law.

"Focus, Bella," she said, "Edward is waiting down there."

I took a deep breath. I'd be near him soon. A new song suddenly played.

"Bella?" Charlie asked, nudging me, "You ready? We're next." 

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes," I squeaked. "Edward. Okay."

Alice pulled me from the bathroom, with Charlie at tow on my elbow. The sound of music and the smell of about a million flowers wafted up the stairs toward me. A new, more familiar song was starting.

Wagner's traditional march. Breathe, Bella, breathe!

"It's my turn," Alice said, "Count to five and follow me."

She began a slow waltz down the stairs.

Right. One, Three, Four, Two, Five. Or something like that....

A sudden fanfare started through the music.

"Don't let me fall, Dad," I pleaded.

Charlie smiled and grasped me tightly.

"One step at a time," Charlie said.

If I'm lucky.

Somehow, though, I managed to get down the stairs with no bruises or broken ankles. My cheeks felt warm. Great... I was the storybook blushing bride. I started looking for my soon-to-be husband, knowing that the sight of his handsome face could calm me down greatly. I blushed deeper as I realized there was hundreds of eyes focused on just me. Though as soon as I saw his face, the rest of them vanished in my mind. It was only him. As it should be. With his perfect features, how could anyone else exist?

As soon as he saw me, his mouth turned into a bright smile. I only hoped mine was doing the same. If Charlie wasn't holding onto my arm, I'd be sprinting down the aisle, just to get to him.... Edward.

Normally, I really loved the peaceful slowness of Wagner's Wedding March. It was the perfect song. A nice celebratory tone. Now I only wish it was the quickest song in the world. At least the aisle to my prince was short. I finally reached my destination beside him. Edward held out his hand. Charlie took mine and placed it my soon-to-be husband's grasp. I was home.

Our vows were the simple, traditional words that had been spoken a million times, though never by a couple quite like us. We'd asked Mr. Weber to make only one small change. He obligingly traded the line "till death do us part" for the more appropriate "as long as we both shall live."

The minister started to speak to us and our audience of friends and family. I had calmed down greatly. I was where I should be. My silly fears seemed to vanish.

I could hardly concentrate on the words of the minister. Edward's golden-brown eyes had been staring into mine ever since they had first come into contact a few minutes before. I had lost myself in them.

When it came time for our promises, the words that I had feared for the past couple of hours seemed to escape from Edward's perfect lips and mine were just as strong.

"I do."

* * *

**(Jacob's PoV)**

My feet and heart told me yes, but my brain told me no. Still I seemed to be finding myself closer to Forks and La Push.

Closer to her.

For the longest time, I had been away from home. I had run away to get away from everything. But I was only running away from one thing. The pain of heartbreak. I had lost her. The one person I had feelings for. The girl of my dreams. She had become engaged to be married to that _bloodsucker _Edward Cullen.

Yuck. The name tasted bitter on my lips. How could Bella Swan choose him over me? What was it about loving someone who could kill you at any second? He was a vampire, one of the most feared monsters in the world, fictional or real, and yet she fell in love with him.

Yet somehow I was back here because of _him_. He was the one sent me an invitation to their wedding. I had no idea why. He probably hoped it would be a sign of respect. Yeah, right. Well, I was only here to crash his wedding. I wanted to make sure he felt as much pain as I did. His perfect wedding for his bride he didn't deserve. It would be the glorious return of Jacob Black and I would make sure it would be one to remember....

* * *

**Author's Note: This first chapter was shorter than my I normally write chapters, and I promise you they will be much longer soon. **

**I'm sure you noticed how much this wedding was like how it was in the actual book. For the first few chapters, I want it to be kinda close to the original story, then it will break out into its own story. **

**The wedding party is still to come, of course, and I am going to change it a little to ease into my own story.**

**This is only my second Twilight fan-fiction, and I hope you enjoy it so far! It will only get better!**


	2. Surprise!

Chapter 2  
Surprise!

**(Bella's PoV)**

The minister declared us husband and wife.

_I do._ _I do. _

Wait... wasn't that part over?

"You may kiss your bride," he said to Edward.

Edward cradled my face in his delicate hands. I tried to comprehend everything through my blinding tears of happiness. Somehow this man, this god, was _mine. _His lovely golden-brown eyes looked as if they could cry as well, if such things were possible. He bent his head toward mine, and I threw my arms around his neck and went on my tiptoes as his lips touched mine.

He kissed me tenderly, and I forgot the countless people in front of us. It was still only me and him, as it should be.

I clinged to his kiss, though there were starting to be catcalls and clearing throats (one of those was probably from my father, I couldn't tell) from the crowd. Edward backed away from me, and I was thoroughly disappointed. I wanted to scream out to the crowd that they were ruining the experience.

Any thought of that was interrupted my the tumultuous roar of applause in front of us. Edward had to force me to look away from him to smile at my family and friends.

I just wanted to be walked down the aisle by my husband.... _oh god, did I really say that?_... and just get away from the crowd and the noise. I wanted to just be with him. My Edward. But I knew that was not to be. I was going to have to sit through the celebration. Knowing my sister-in-law.... _eep, that felt weird to say too!... _it would be a really long party.

My mother's arms were the first to find me. Her tear-soaked face was the first I laid eyes upon when I finally tore my sight away from Edward. As I was embraced from different loved ones, I noticed how the temperatures differed from those of my human friends to those of my new family.

One hug was a lot warmer than the others. Seth Clearwater seemed to be the representative of most of the Quileute pack, and braved the mess of vampires to come to my wedding. I admired him for it. Though as I looked into his eyes, I was reminded of the one person I wanted to see most... to be here the most.

Jacob Black hadn't been seen in the area for a couple of weeks, and I couldn't help but feel that it was my fault. How I wished he had been here at my wedding... a front-row man in the audience, or even one of the best men by Edward's side. But alas, it was not to be.

* * *

Alice's party was already promising to be a huge hit. No sooner that the wedding ended had the after-party begun. Things began to settle as the evening air surrounded us at the area designated to be the dance floor. We were once again greeted by friends who we had just embraced us a few minutes ago. Now was the time to talk.

Ugh.

Seth Clearwater, once again, found me and Edward.

"Congrats, guys," he said.

I smiled, and saw over his shoulder that he was accompanied by his mother, Sue, as well as Billy Black.

Sue was very quiet, her eyes darting cautiously at the wedding guests, probably looking for the occasional vampire. It seemed she was trying to protect Seth, but I knew he could protect himself without her.

Billy Black was different. He seemed oddly at ease and very comfortable considering the present guests. He looked as if something had pleased him recently. Was it my wedding... or was it something else?

Seth extended his hand to Edward. Edward shook it.

"It's good to see things work out for you, man," Seth said.

"Thank you, Seth. It means a lot to me" Edward said, then directed his gaze behind Seth to Sue and Billy. "Thank you as well for being here. For letting Seth come. For being in support of Bella."

"You're welcome," Billy said in his deep voice.

I smiled. Billy seemed very pleased with the Cullens given the circumstances. Perhaps a stronger truce could be close? Being one of the elders of his tribe, Billy did have quite the voice for his people.

A line was forming behind Seth, so he left, followed by his mother and Billy. Soon, my high school friends came up and congratulated me and Edward. As Mike addressed me, Edward seemed quite uncomfortable.

When they moved out of the way, my new cousins-in-law came up to us.

"Ah, Edward!" the vampire named Tanya said, "I've missed you."

Tanya kissed each of Edward's cheeks. I held my breath. She was so beautiful, she could have anyone. Including my husband.

"It's been too long, Tanya!" Edward said, "You look well."

"So do you," Tanya said.

"Let me introduce you to my wife," Edward said.

I exhaled. It was the first time he had said that, and it seemed so beautiful. He seemed so delighted, and the Denali clan had noticed and laughed at the response.

"Tanya, this is my Bella," Edward continued.

"Welcome to the family, Bella," Tanya said, "We think of ourselves as Carlisle's extended family. I apologize for our recent behavior. We should have been introduced sooner! Can you ever forgive us?"

"Of course," I said, nodding, "It is nice to meet you."

Small talk ensued with the rest of my new family, as I met each one of them.

"Come!" Tanya said, "let the humans and the rest of Bella's beloved family give their tidings. Besides...." she winked at me. "I'm sure we'll have tons of time to get to know each other."

Tanya laughed as she and the rest of her clan walked on.

All the standard traditions were kept, most to amuse the guests. Edward even surprised me greatly when he downed a piece of wedding cake that I had shoved in his face. I threw the bouquet, to a much surprised Angela. Edward removed the garter from my ankle, very delicately with his teeth, as my new brothers-in-law howled in laughter. With a wink at me, Edward shot it straight toward Mike's face.

Then it was time for the customary first dance... as much as I hated it. Edward gracefully pulled me toward him as the music started. Despite my fear, I was just happy to be close to him.

"Enjoying the party, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked me.

I laughed.

"That will take some time to get used to," I said.

"We have a while," he reminded me.

He leaned into kiss me as I was blinded by camera flashes.

"Your father wants his dance," Edward said, looking over my shoulder..

Had the first song ended already? Was I that distracted by his kiss?

"Better give it to him," I muttered.

Edward let go of me and nodded to Charlie. Charlie smiled and took me by the arms. Over his shoulder, I noticed that Edward was now dancing with Esme. They looked so graceful compared to us.

"I'm going to miss you at home, Bella," Charlie said, breaking my gaze from Edward, "I'm already lonely."

"I feel so horrible, leaving you by yourself to cook!" I joked, "It's practically criminal. Child services should come and pick me up for doing that to you."

He ignored that jab.

"I suppose I'll survive the food," he said, "Just call whenever you can."

"I promise," I said.

It turned out that I was a popular dancer today, because it seemed just about everyone wanted a dance with me. Emmett hoisted me up on his feet and took control during our dance. My dance with Jasper seemed to be so soothing I swore he was using his power on me. Carlisle was graceful, of course. He had many years of experience. Then there was Mike... and that was one dance I just wanted to get over with. The best part of the dance with Mike, was watching Edward's face as he took gradual steps over toward me to interrupt us.

"Still not find of Mike, eh?" I asked Edward, when he rescued me from Mike.

"Not when I have to listen to his thoughts," Edward muttered, "He's lucky I didn't kick him out. Or worse."

"Yeah, right," I said, rolling my eyes.

Ah, Edward. Such a jealous, loveable husband.

"Have you had a chance to look at yourself?" Edward asked.

"Um. No I guess not," I said, thinking about it. "Why?"

"Then I suppose you don't realize how utterly, breathtakingly beautiful you are tonight," Edward said, "I guess I'm not surprised Mike's having difficulty with improper thoughts about a married woman. I _am _disappointed that Alice didn't make sure you were forced to look in a mirror."

"You are very biased, you know?" I asked.

He sighed and turned me in the direction of the house. We were so close to the glass windows, I could see my reflection in them.

"Biased, am I?" Edward asked.

I stared at my appearance. My dress looked quite beautiful, and I looked like a whole different woman. I looked at Edward to compare our beauty, knowing he was leagues ahead of me, and noticed he was looking away from us, as if someone had called his name.

"Oh!" Edward said, grinning.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A surprise wedding gift," Edward said.

"Huh?I asked, clueless.

What surprise was Edward talking about?

* * *

**(Jacob's PoV – A few minutes earlier)**

With my jean shorts in mouth, I raced toward Forks and the Cullen's land as fast as my four wolf-paws could take me. When I was a few hundred yards away, I could hear laughter and music ringing through the trees. Was I too late?

_Jacob! Is that you? _Seth's voice rang out into the night.

_Yeah, it's me, Seth._

_Oh wow, it's great to hear from you again! Where are you?!_

Close by. Where are you?

Bella and Edward's wedding. I phased for a quick moment to check in and I sensed your presence.

_The wedding? Am I too late?_

_No, we're all still here. The party is great._

Whew. I still had time. If only --

I suddenly stopped, my feet skidding across the earth. Wait....

_Party, you said?_

_Yeah! The after-party! Everyone's congratulating the happy bride and groom._

_So they're married now?_

_She's a Cullen now. Why?_

My eyes went wide. I was too late. I had missed my chance. Still... if the party was still going on. I could get there...

_I am coming. Don't tell anyone._

_But, Jake, your father –_

_Don't tell anyone! _

I growled to emphasize my meaning.

_Sure, Jake. Sure thing. _

I felt the connection break, and I knew Seth had phased back. I ran closer to the Cullen's house.

As I got closer, the smell became worse. I wasn't used to this when I was around the Cullens. This was worse. How many bloodsuckers were at the party?

I made my way through the trees and arrived just a few yards from the house. The music and laughter was becoming exceedingly annoying. As I looked around at the calamity of wedding guests, looking for Edward and Bella, I could not believe how many vampires there were. How could they stand being that close to all those humans. This party was going to be harder to crash then I thought. I guess I was going to have to go in willingly.

Though that idea scared me too. I was back in town, maybe to stay for a while, just to watch over things, but now was not the time to announce that. I had a mission, and it looked like it had failed before it started. Now it seemed my only mission was to talk to Bella. If I could just get her to change her mind.... but where was she?!

I walked through the trees, trying to hid my form as well as I could. Didn't want to think what would happen if a bloodsucker saw me like this.

Suddenly, as I made my way behind a huge cedar, I saw her. She was standing near the house with him. I spat his name out. Edward. Her... husband.

Yuck.

I phased back into my human self and put my shorts back on.

I looked at Bella again. She was beautiful in that wedding dress of hers. A portrait. The new definition of beauty. Standing right next to the beast. I had to get her alone, and it looked like I was going to have to be nice to get this to work.

_Hey, bloodsucker! _I projected my thought over to him.

Edward looked away from Bella, over his shoulder. I knew he was looking right at me. His brow was raised then he softened his expression and smiled. Was he happy to see me?!

Bella asked him something and he looked back at her. Suddenly, he turned her away from the house. They were headed my way....

* * *

**(Bella's PoV)**

Edward led me away from our friends and family, and in the direction of one of the big cedars a little ways away from the dance floor. I was still confused.

Edward stopped, then looked into the direction of a black shadow.

"Thank you," he said to the darkness, "This is... very kind of you."

"Kind is my middle name," a husky familiar voice answered, "Can I cut in?"

I gasped. If Edward wasn't holding me, I would have collapsed right there.

"Jacob!" I choked out, as soon as I could breath, "Jacob!"

"Hey, there, Bells."

Edward kept his grip on me, then another strong grip caught me in the darkness. The heat radiating against him was amazing. I thought he wanted to dance, but he just hugged me, both arms around me, while I buried my head in his chest.

"Rosalie won't forgive me if I don't let her dance with me," Edward murmured.

He left us, giving me a gift of his own – a moment with Jacob. I sobbed into Jacob's chest It was becoming hard to breath again.

"Oh, Jacob!" I said, "Thank you!"

"Cut it with the showers, Bella," Jacob said, "You'll ruin your dress. It's just me."

"Just!" I exclaimed, "Oh, Jake. Everything is perfect now!"

He snorted. "Yeah, the party can start. The best man finally made it."

"Now _everyone _I love is here," I said.

"Sorry I'm late," Jacob said, as his lips brushed my hair.

"Does Billy know you're here?" I asked.

"I'm sure Sam's told him," Jacob said, "I'll go see him when.... when the party's over."

"He'll be so happy you're home," I said.

"I don't know if I'd get more than just this one dance," Jacob said, as he begun to twirl me around, "I better make the best of it."

"I'm glad I came," Jacob said, "I wasn't sure if I would be. But it''s good to see you.... one more time."

"I don't want you to feel sad," I said, with a frown.

"I know that," Jacob said, "And I didn't come tonight to make you feel guilty."

"No," I said, "I am very happy you came. It is a great wedding present."

"Well, that's good," Jacob said, "Because I didn't have time to stop for a real one."

My eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness, and I got a better look at him. He seemed taller. Was it possible he was still growing?

"So when did you decide to come back?" I asked.

"I don't know," Jacob said, and I could feel his heavy shoulders rub against me in a shrug, "I guess I've been coming back this direction for a while. Even if I didn't really know it. But it wasn't until recently – this morning in fact – that I really started _running. _I didn't know if I would make it."

He laughed a throaty laugh that sounded like a bark.

"You wouldn't believe how strange it feels to walk around on two feet again," he said, "And clothes! I never thought I'd get the taste of fabric out of my mouth. It's like I've almost forgotten how to be _human_."

He looked at me, his eyes surveying my appearance.

"It was all worth it though," he said, "Just to see you like this. You are so _beautiful_."

"Alice worked really hard on me today," I said, "The dark helps too."

"Not so dark for me," he said with a wink.

"Right," I said.

"Are you happy, Bella?" Jacob asked.

It was quite a sudden question that it surprised me.

"Yes," I said simply.

"Okay," Jacob said, and I felt his shoulders shrug again. "That's the main thing, I guess."

"How are you, Jacob?" I asked, "Really?"

"I'm fine," Jacob said, "You don't need to worry about me."

"Uh-huh," I said.

He sighed. "Bella, you're so stubborn."

"So I've been told," I said.

It was true. Edward, Charlie, and probably even Renee called me that once or twice. If I recall, so did the very person I was talking to right now.

"If you have to know," Jacob said, "I am being babysat."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Sam's out there," Jacob said, nodding into the darkness, "And some of the others. Just in case, you know."

"In case of what?"

"In case I can't keep it together, something like that," Jacob said. "Fine, in case I try to crash the party."

He sighed as he was holding back something.

"But I'm not here to ruin your wedding," he said, "I'm here to... to see you. To be your best friend. One last time."

"Sam should give you more credit," I said.

"Well," Jacob said, "If I took a guess, I'd say they're also here because of all the vampires. And because Seth's at the party."

"Seth knows he's not in any danger," I said, "He understands the Cullens better than Sam does."

"Sure, sure," Jacob said, he then laughed. "I bet you're loving being the center of attention. The star."

"Oh yeah." I said sarcastically, "It's great!"

He laughed and looked over my head.

"I'll give them this much," he said, "The bloodsuckers know how to throw a party."

"Don't do that," I said, I said, slapping his shoulder softly.

"Do what?" Jacob asked. "Oh.... sorry."

He sighed.

"Well... song's over," he said, "Do you think I get another one, or is that asking too much?"

"You can have as many as you want," I said, smiling.

He laughed. "That would be interesting. I think I'll stick to two. Don't want to start talk."

He twirled me around once.

"You think I'd be used to telling you goodbye by now," he said.

He looked at me and frowned, and I felt tears come to my eyes.

"You're not the one supposed to be crying, Bella," he said.

"Everyone cries at weddings," I said.

"This is what you want, right?" he asked.

"Right."

"Then smile."

I tried and succeeded at a weak grimace. He laughed.

"I'm going to try to remember you like this," he said, "Pretend that..."

"That what?" I asked, "I died?"

He clenched his teeth, and I could tell he was struggling with himself – with his decision to make his presence here a gift and not a judgment.

"No, but I'll see you this way in my head," he said, "Pink cheeks. Heartbeat. Two left feet. All of that."

I stomped on his foot as hard as I could.

"That's my girl," he said, smiling.

I could tell he was struggling to say something. He was probably biting his tongue right now.

"What is it, Jake?" I asked, "You can tell me anything."

"I-I... I don't have anything to say," Jacob said.

"Oh please," I said, rolling my eyes, "Spit it out."

"It's true," Jacob said, "It's not what I want to say. It's something I want you to tell me."

"Ask me," I said.

He struggled for another minute. But I knew curiosity was winning.

"I shouldn't," I said, "It doesn't matter. I'm just morbidly curious."

I smiled. I knew what he was asking me.

"It's not tonight, Jake," I said.

"Oh," he said, in relief.

"When?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, "A week or two, maybe."

"What's the hold-up?" he said, a small bark escaped his lips.

"I just didn't want to spend my honeymoon writhing in pain," I said.

"What will you be doing?" I asked, "Playing checkers? Ha. Ha."

"Very funny," I said.

"Kidding, Bells." Jacob said, "But honestly, I don't see the point. You can't have a _real _honeymoon with a vampire."

"Yes, I can have a real honeymoon!" I said, "I can do anything I want. Butt out!"

He stopped us in our tracks.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"About what?" I asked, "Jake? What's wrong?"

"What do you mean, a real honeymoon?" Jacob asked, "While you're still human? Are you kidding, Bella? That's a sick joke!"

"I said butt out, Jake!" I said, my fury rising, "This is so not your business. We shouldn't be talking about this. It's private --"

His fingers gripped my hands, and around my wrists.

"Ow, Jake!" I hissed, "Let go!"

"Have you lost your mind?" Jake asked, "Are you serious? Don't tell me you're that stupid? Tell me you're joking!"

"Jake, stop!" I said.

The darkness was suddenly very crowded.

"Get your hands off her!" Edward's voice snarled.

Behind Jacob, there was a low snarl, then another.

"You'll hurt her," Seth said, "Let her go."

"Now!" Edward snarled.

Jacob's hands dropped to his sides. Seth walked forward and started to pull Jake away.

"C'mon, Jake," I said, "Let's go."

"I'll kill you!" Jake snarled in rage, as he looked at my husband, "I'll kill you myself. I'll do it now!"

The biggest wolf, the black one, started to growl.

"Seth, get out of the way," Edward hissed.

Seth tugged on Jake, yanking him back a few feet.

"Don't do it, Jake," he said, "Walk away. C'mon, man."

Sam joined them, still in his wolf form. He pushed his enormous head against Jake's chest and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's all right now, Bella," Edward said, "Let's go back."

"But Jake --"

"Sam has him," Edward said, "He's gone."

"Edward, I'm so sorry," I said, "I was stupid."

"You did nothing wrong --"

"I have such a big mouth!" I exclaimed, "Why would I... I shouldn't have let him get to me like that. What was I thinking?"

"Don't worry," Edward said. "We need to get back to the reception, before someone notices."

"Give me a couple seconds," I said, "Let me breathe."

Edward smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Do I?" I asked.

Edward nodded.

"Okay, let's go," I said.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked, as he took me in hand and took me back to the party.

"Nothing is wrong with you," Edward said. "Let's just forget about it."

I smiled, but as he walked back with me, recognition hit his face.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Jacob is right," he said, "What am I thinking?"

"He isn't right," I said, "He's not thinking straight."

He mumbled something low that I could barely hear. "Should have let him kill me...."

"Stop it, now," I said, "Look at me. You and me. That's the only thing that matters. Do not think about anything else. You hear me?"

Edward sighed. "Yes."

"Forget he came," I said, "For me."

"I promise," he said.

"By the way," I said, "I love you."

He smirked. "That's why we're here."

* * *

**Wow. Well, I wanted to keep that Jacob conversation close to the book, because he has a lot to do with the story, even if it is going to be a different storyline.**

**There will be a little bit more that is close to the book, but then it is all original from there.**

More to come!


	3. Isle Esme

Chapter 3  
Isle Esme

**Author's Note: Fair warning. A bit of sensuality ahead! I know a lot of my story so far has somewhat imitated Breaking Dawn, but this chapter (well, toward the end) is where my original story comes into play. Hope you enjoy!**

**(Bella's PoV)**

When we arrived back on the dance floor, Edward took me in his arms again. He was still fuming a little, but I decided to ignore hit. He would be calm soon. I would make sure of that.

"I could get used to this," I said.

"Don't tell me you've gotten over your dancing issues," Edward said.

"Dancing isn't so bad – with you," I added. "But I was thinking more of this..."

I pressed myself to him tighter.

"Of never having to let you go," I said, smiling.

"Never," he said.

He leaned down to kiss me. It was a serious kiss – intense, slow, but building –

"Bella!" Alice called from somewhere in the crowd, "It's time!"

I felt a brief moment of irritation. Edward ignored her and we continued our kiss.

"Do you want to miss your plane?" Alice asked, as she reached us.

"Go away, Alice," Edward said, as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Bella, do you want to wear that dress on the airplane?" Alice asked.

I ignored her. I didn't really care.

"I'll tell her where you're taking her, Edward," Alice said, "So help me, I will!"

He paused, backing away. I sighed. That should be made illegal.

"For someone so small, you are very irritating," Edward said.

"I didn't pick the perfect going-away dress to have it wasted," Alice said, "Come with me, Bella!"

She took my hand. I tugged against her hold, but it was no use. She was practically carrying me through the crowd. I looked back at Edward, and he looked like he was growling. Some of the other guests, on the other hand, seemed to be laughing. I gave up and let her lead me into the house.

"Sorry, Alice," I said.

"I don't blame you, Bella," Alice said with a sigh, "It's not like you can help it."

I giggled. She scowled.

"Thank you, Alice," I said, "It was the most beautiful wedding ever. If I am ever mad at you again..."

"Cooperate with me right now, and I'll forgive you," Alice said, "And I'm glad you liked it."

Alice led me up the stairs, where my mother and mother-in-law were waiting. Over the next few minutes, it was a rush of undressing me and redressing me. It was almost a blur.

"I'll call you when I know where I'm going," I said, hugging my mom.

"I'll tell you as soon as she's safely away," Alice said.

"You have to come visit Phil and I soon," Renee said, "It's your turn to go south. You know, see the sun for once. This weather!"

"The weather was fine today," I said, ignoring her request.

"An honest to god miracle," Renee said, with a scoff.

"Everything's ready," Alice said, "Suitcases are in the car."

She pulled me away from my mother's embrace and back down the stairs.

"I love you, Mom," I said, as I descended the stairs.

"I love you too, Bella, honey," Renee said.

My voice was thick. I could have said my goodbyes to her a thousand more times. If everything went my way, this could have been the last time I would ever see her.

Edward was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He took my hand, and we strode out to the front. The car was waiting for us in the driveway. There was one other person I wanted to see before I left.

"Dad?" I asked.

"He's over here," Edward said.

Edward was leaning against a wall. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was hiding.

"Oh, Dad!" I said, hugging him.

More tears. I was crying so much tonight.

"Go on, Bella," Charlie said, "Wouldn't want to miss your plane."

"I love you forever, Dad," I said, "Don't forget that."

"I love you too, Bella," Charlie said, "Always have, always will."

He kissed my cheek.

"Call me," he said.

"Soon," I promised.

As soon as I knew where we were going. Edward pulled me away, and I looked back at my father. Would this be the last time I saw him? Would I be too dangerous to ever see him again?

Edward and I made our way to the car.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

"I am," I said, and I knew it was true.

Edward kissed me once again, and a loud sound of applause resonated. The crowd of our friends and family were waiting around our path toward the car. Hand in hand, we rushed through them as a shower of rice rained onto us. A few specks of it hit Edward right on the head, and he looked back at Emmett who was grinning.

We finally arrived at the car, which was adorned in more flowers and some streamers hanging off the back. Edward shielded me from the incoming rice as we got in. He shut the door and kissed me.

"I love you," Edward said.

"That's why we're here," I said, quoting him.

He smiled and started the car, then sped off down the driveway and onto the highway. For a moment there, in the darkness, as I looked out the window at the scenery rushing by, I swore I heard a piercing howl rip through the air.

* * *

It seemed like we were on airplanes for hours. Each city we stopped in, each city we took another airplane, and Edward said they were "stops along the way."

"Rio De Janeiro?" I asked, looking at the list of flights.

He smiled, and began to say something, but I knew what the answer was.

"Just a stop along the way," I said, with a sigh.

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead.

We arrived in Rio hours later, but didn't stay at the airport to connect to another flight. Instead we took a taxi that, with an extra tip to the driver, sped through the beautiful city of Rio. I could barely see any sights, and I finally gave up and just kept my eyes on Edward. He was beautiful. Far more beautiful than the shores of any beach or the waters of any ocean.

We stopped at the docks. We were going to take a boat?

Edward paid for a boat, and we walked over to a boat that was obviously built for speed instead of space. Obviously we weren't going to be staying in it.

"We don't need someone to drive the boat?" I asked.

Edward just laughed as he helped me onto it.

I soon realized that Edward was skilled at driving a boat. What on earth could he not do?

We headed due east, and I tried to remember what I learned in geography class. What was in our direction? Nothing.... until you got to Africa.

Edward sped forward, while the city of Rio behind us faded then disappeared altogether. We were really far out in the ocean.

Okay. I was now very curious.

"Are we going much farther?" I asked.

"About another half hour," Edward said.

Where could we be going?

"Atlantis?" I joked.

Edward laughed out loud at that.

Twenty minutes later, he called out my name over the roar of the engine.

"Bella!" he said, "Over there!"

He pointed in the direction we were going. I searched the ocean until I found something that started to take shape. And then my eyes refocused and the pieces all made sense: a small island rose out of the water ahead of us, waving with palm fronds, a beach glowing pale in the light of the moon.

"That is Isle Esme," Edward said, as he headed to the northern point of the island.

"Isle _Esme_?" I asked.

"A gift from Carlisle," Edward said, "Esme offered to let us borrow it."

I was amazed. Who gives an island as a gift?

We arrived at the small dock a few minutes later. The only sound was the quiet waves, beating against the shore. He placed the suitcases on the dock, then jumped out of the boat. I started to follow, but he pulled me into his arms.

"Aren't you just supposed to take me over the threshold?" I asked.

"I'm nothing if not thorough," he said, with a smirk.

Edward carried me and the suitcases through pitch-black jungle. If it wasn't for the safety of his arms, I'd feel very scared right about now. But I felt oddly at peace.

Soon I saw a couple lights. As we got closer, I realized the light was inside a small house. I looked behind us and realized I could still see the beach behind us. It looked so beautiful in the moonlight. I gasped and Edward just chuckled. He seemed amused at my reaction.

"This is amazing," I said.

Edward chuckled once again, and we walked toward the house. He set down the suitcases and opened the door. I was surprised it was unlocked, but Edward seemed content. We entered the house. He let me go, making sure I was sturdy on my feet.

My first impression was that it felt oddly familiar. Then I realized why. The wallpaper and the sheer design of the place was a bit like the Cullen's house. It felt like home.

"I'll go get the luggage," Edward said, "Then I was thinking we could take a midnight swim. The water will be very warm. You'll love it."

"Sounds great," I said, still in awe of... well... _everything._

"I'm sure you'd like a _human _minute or two," Edward said, "It was a long journey."

That was an understatement. I nodded.

He smiled and brushed his lips against my throat, just below my ear. I shivered as his cool breath tickled my skin.

"Don't take too long, Mrs. Cullen," he said.

I jumped a little at the sound of my new name.

"I'll wait for you in the water," Edward said.

Edward walked outside. He smiled at me once, before he disappeared around the wall.

"Edward?" I asked.

He turned quickly back into the doorway. The suitcases were in his hands. That was quick.

"Yes, dear?" he asked, sounding a little worried.

"Just wanted to make sure this wasn't some bizarre and beautiful dream," I said.

"It's real," he said, grinning, "But I can pinch you if you want?"

I rolled my eyes. He just grinned and set down the suitcases then walked away.

Breathe, Bella. It's just your honeymoon.

I picked up my suitcase and took it into the bedroom. I opened it and skimmed through it for something comfortable, a pair of old sweats maybe, it came to my attention that there was an awful lot of sheer lace and satin in my hands. Lingerie. Very lingerie-ish lingerie, with French tags.

I didn't know how or when, but someday, Alice was going to pay for this.

Giving up, I decided that after a long trip, I needed to pamper myself before doing anything. Even though I knew it was ridiculous to take a shower before swimming, I took one anyway... and it felt very good. The hot water from the shower-head hit me with a steady, strong stream. It was very calming as well.

After I was through, I grabbed a body-length towel from the cupboard and wrapped it around myself.

Then I realized I was faced with a dilemma. What was I supposed to put on. I didn't see a swimsuit, and obviously I wasn't going to wear any normal clothes.

Breathe, Bella. Everything was okay.

Sigh. So much for the calming effects of the shower. I sat on the floor, afraid I would fall from the apparent panic attack that was headed my way. I prayed Edward wouldn't come back inside, wondering what was taking me so long, and finding me sitting here on the cold bathroom floor. I could imagine what he would think if he saw me like this. He'd probably wondering if we were making a big mistake.

Oh, I didn't think I was making a big mistake. Not at all. I was sitting here on this floor because I had no clue what I was doing. I was afraid to get up and walk out of the bathroom and face the unknown.

How did people do this? Jump into the same experience I was having and trust someone completely? If I didn't trust and love Edward completely, and hadn't known that Edward had the same trust and love, maybe even more, for me, I wouldn't have gotten up off that floor.

But I did.

"Don't be a coward, Bella," I told myself, as I pulled myself up off the floor, "Pull yourself together."

I wrapped the towel tighter around my body and walked out of the bathroom and past the bedroom, completely ignoring the suitcase full of satin and lace French lingerie.

"Time to step out into the unknown," I said to myself and stepping out the door into the black darkness of the jungle and the beach ahead.

I made a beeline for the beach.

As I walked I felt a warm wind find its way up the towel, and suddenly regretted not wearing anything but the towel, but only for a mere moment. It actually started to feel good to do something I had never done before in my life... given that I was doing a ton of that lately.

When I arrived on the beach, I searched for him. He wasn't hard to find. He stood, his back to me, waist deep in the midnight water. The pale moonlight seemed to shine on only him and it took my breath away. He was so beautiful, it almost made me cry. I looked up at the moon, silently thanking it for giving me this spectacular memory.

I removed my towel, not caring one moment that I was naked to the elements. I walked into the warm water. It felt absolutely wonderful. It was like walking into a hot tub. I waded out to Edward, but he was still staring up at the moon, and I knew he was deep in thought. I then took his hand in mine.

"Beautiful," I whispered, as I looked up at the moon.

"It's okay," Edward said, unimpressed.

I raised an eyebrow. Of course, he had seen the moon for more nights than I could imagine or count. He turned to face me.

"But I wouldn't use the word _beautiful_," he said, "Not with you standing here in comparison."

I smiled and put my other hand over his heart. He shuddered the teeniest bit at my warm touch.

"I promised we would _try_," he said.

Try? Try what? I studied him, then realized what he meant. So that is what he was thinking about while he was waiting for me. Was it really on his mind that much?

"If...if I do something wrong," he said, "If I hurt you, you must tell me at once."

I sighed lightly, though it was loud enough for him to hear. I should have known. He was still worried about my fragility. I rested my head against his chest.

"Don't be afraid," I muttered, "We belong together."

Did I really say that? Well, it was honest-to-god the truth. This moment was so perfect, so right.

He wrapped his arms around me, holding us closer together.

"Forever," he said.

I closed my eyes, sighing against his chest. My warm breath must have felt good against his cool body. Though if it did, he didn't say anything. In fact he had gone silent.

"Edward?" I asked, lifting my head off his chest and looking up at him.

"I can't," he said, "I can't do it. Not now."

"Can't do what?" I asked.

He didn't reply. He only stared at me, a frown creasing his lips. Then I realized what he meant.

"You promised," I said slowly, "You promised we --"

"And we will," Edward said. "But --"

"So you're going back to your original argument?" I asked, my anger rising a little, "Not until I am like you, right?"

"No, Bella," Edward said, "It's just --"

"Just what?" I asked.

"You're tired," Edward said, "It's been a long day."

I rolled my eyes. What a load of bull.

"You're afraid," I said.

"Of course I am!" Edward said, "It's my greatest fear that I am going to hurt you. Has your jubilation from our wedding and just being here made you forget? It would _kill _me if anything happened to you."

I stared at my husband. Had I forgotten what?

He looked into my eyes and it suddenly came back to me as if a wave had hit me where I was standing. When I had jumped off the cliff in La Push for recreational purposes, Alice had seen it in her visions, but because she couldn't see Jacob saving me, she thought I had died. Edward found out and he had gone to Volterra to get himself killed by the Volturi.

How could I have forgotten? I understood what he meant.

But to be honest, I didn't care. I knew what I wanted.

"I know you won't hurt me," I said, "I trust you."

"I don't trust myself!" Edward said, "Not right now. Not when my mind is filled with other things. I couldn't concentrate."

"It's not about concentration, Edward," I said, "It's --"

"It is for _me, _Bella!" Edward said, "One wrong move and – and..."

Edward squeezed my hands. I grimaced. He then let go and started walking out of the water.

"Edward, don't," I pleaded, "Come back."

Edward turned to me, and frowned.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said, though I could tell he had calmed down greatly, "Not tonight."

He turned around and headed for the house. I watched him, wanting to call out to him. But for some reason I couldn't. He wouldn't listen to me tonight anyway. I wanted this to be a _normal _honeymoon before everything became bizarre. Didn't he understand that I would soon become a vampire and be completely unlike myself for who knows how long? Didn't he want to spend enough time with me as he could?

Though, now, even as I was thinking about my future as a vampire, I couldn't help but think that Edward was trying to figure out a future in which I _wasn't._

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I'll end this chapter right there! More of the honeymoon coming!**

But next chapter will be headed back to La Push and Jacob's PoV.

**Hope you liked the chapter! Feedback would be wonderful!**


	4. Why Did I Ever Come Back?

**Chapter 4  
Why Did I Ever Come Back?**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. **

**(Jacob's PoV)**

The morning after I lost Bella forever, I woke up on the couch in my living room. I had no idea how I ended up there. In fact I didn't remember much from last night. The last thing I remembered was being pulled away from Bella...

And I _think _I was extremely angry with her.

I tried to remember more, but nothing was coming to my mind, so I thought back to what I could remembered. I came back home to.... to what? Crash Bella's wedding and make one last attempt to get her to see my side? I only seemed to make it worse, like I always did. Even when the Cullens temporarily left Forks, I thought I would have my chance, but I screwed that up as well.

Heh, that's me: Jacob Black – Professional Screw-Up.

I came home to do one thing and I failed. Did that mean I would be leaving my home once again? I didn't know. But if there _was _a way to win back Bella Swan (I so wasn't used to referring to her as Mrs. Cullen yet), I'd have to find it... to at least try. Even then, that seemed like it was going to fail. Bella and her new _husband_ were on their honeymoon. She'd probably come back looking like one of _them.... _a bloodsucker.

My mind suddenly seemed to be on a roller coaster. If Cullen did turn Bella, even with her permission, it would still break the treaty between them and the Quileutes. He would have bitten a human.... harmed them.... which meant the treaty would be broken. I was practically salivating at that point. I could finally have my revenge.

But at what cost? Bella would become one of them. Which meant that we'd have to destroy her too. That sent a bad taste to my mouth. To kill the one person I loved more than anyone else? Could I do it? Could I bear it enough to go through with it?

Behind me, the door to my father's bedroom opened, and it tore me away from my thoughts, I stood up, ready for anything. Had I already talked to my father last night? Did he know I was home? Why couldn't I remember anything?

I stood up as my father wheeled into the room. He looked shocked at the sight of me.

"Jacob!" he exclaimed.

He wheeled over to me, and I thought he was going to knock me down. He stopped near me and hugged me round the middle – his traditional hug toward me.

"When did you get home?!" he asked, "Where have you been? Do you realize how --"

"Yes, Dad," I said, rolling my eyes, "Seth kept in contact with me, so I know how worried you've been."

"When did you get home?" Billy asked me again.

"Last night," I said.

"Why didn't you call me or something?" Billy asked, "To think about it, why did you never call me at all in the past two weeks?"

"Because I wanted to be alone, Dad!" I said, "I didn't want any contact --"

"And yet you kept in contact with Seth?" Billy interrupted. "Yeah, Jake, I know about that. He kept me updated."

"It's different when we're wolves!" I said, annoyed.

My father may not have been able to phase, but I thought he'd at least know enough to understand.

"And if Seth updated you about me," I continued, "Then why are you complaining to me about no contact?"

"I would have liked to hear from you, Jake," Billy said, "You're my son. I was worried to death!"

"Well, I'm back," I said, "You don't have to worry."

I didn't mention how long I might be back.

"Did you get back in time for Bella's wedding?" Billy asked.

"I was there," I admitted.

Barely.

"You didn't come talk to me?" Billy asked, "You've been back for that long and I just found out?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Where have you been?" Billy asked, "I-I mean since you got back."

I shrugged. "Here on the couch," I said, hoping he would accept that.

He didn't.

"_Before that_, Jake," Billy said.

I sighed. What could I say? That I didn't remember? Well, I couldn't.... and I was going to have to figure it out soon.

"Er.... out," I said.

"Out?" Billy asked. "Like two weeks ago, you said you were going out and didn't come back until now?"

"Whatever," I said. "I'm going out again. And don't worry.... this time.... I'll be back."

Before I could get to the door, it opened. To my surprise, my sister, Rachel, walked in.

"Little brother!" she said, when she saw me.

She walked over to me, and grasped me in a hug. Her head barely reached my chest.

"You seem surprised to see me," she said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "And where do you get off calling me little? You're tiny compared to me!"

It was true. I was nearing seven feet, and Rachel was barely six feet, if that.

"Don't talk to your sister like that, Jake!" Billy scolded me.

"Well, if you were around more lately, Jake," Rachel said, answering one of my questions, "You'd know more. I graduated early from Washington State, so I came back to stay with you and Dad for a while. Where have you been anyway? Dad's been sick with worry! He's lucky I've been around."

"I can take care of myself!" Billy said.

"Daddy, I love you, but you're wrong," Rachel said. "If I didn't come back when I did, you'd still be in front of that television with the same clothes on."

I laughed. Billy scowled.

"If you've been back for a few days," I said to Rachel, "Then why haven't I seen you until now?"

"Oh, yeah," Rachel said, "I've been --"

Billy cleared his throat, and Rachel stopped abruptly. I raised my eyebrows. Something was definitely up.

"You've been where?" I asked Rachel.

"I.... spent the night at.... at Leah Clearwater's house," Rachel said, looking at our father instead of me, "Yeah! You remember how we used to be good friends. I've been getting to know her again. It's been so long!"

"Uh-huh," I said, skeptically.

"You know, Jake," Rachel said, "Leah's grown up to be quite the beautiful lady. I was quite surprised to find out she was single. It's awful what happened between her and Sam! And her father.... oh, I wish I could have been here for the funeral. But anyway, Jake, as I was saying. She's quite pretty nowadays."

"Then you date her," I joked.

Billy started to laugh, but stopped when Rachel narrowed her eyes at him.

"You don't have any interest in her?" she asked me.

"Don't make me vomit!" I snorted.

"Well, color me surprised," Rachel said, "I would have thought you'd have grabbed that one long ago."

"Excuse me?" I asked, "Okay, now I know something's up. First of all, if you talked to Leah, I'm sure she would have told you that she _hates_ me. I annoy her at times. Second, she's _three years older _than me."

"You're a man, Jake," Rachel said, "You're supposed to like older women."

Billy laughed. This time it was I who narrowed my eyes at my father.

"It's obvious you've spent little time, _if any_, with Leah since you've been back," I said to my sister. "You're probably hiding something, but what do I care? Like I said before you intruded, I'm going out."

Rachel shrugged, but she looked relieved to be done with the conversation.

"Well be back for dinner, Jake," she said, "We're having steak."

"Sure, sure," I said.

"Still the same old Jacob," Rachel scoffed, as I walked out of the house.

"You know he's going to find out, Rachel," I heard my father say, "He's not oblivious."

"I know, Daddy," Rachel said, "But I won't be the one to tell him."

I scoffed loud enough for Rachel and my father to hear and walked away from the house. I really didn't care about whatever it was my sister was hiding. It was her problem, not mine. I had problems of my own anyway. Like finding out where I was after Bella's wedding and how I ended up on my couch.

As soon as I hit the treeline, I removed my clothes and phased. Even though I had just spent the last two weeks on four feet, it still felt great to phase again.

_Well... good morning, sleeping beauty! _Seth said.

_Shut it, Seth. Where is everyone?_

_It's just me and Quil, running the perimeter. Sam's with Emily. Embry's off somewhere with Leah. And Paul is... well --_

_Wait a second. Hit the breaks, Seth. Embry and Leah?_Seth said, laughing, _Yeah, Embry asked Leah on a date a few days after you left, and they've hit it off quite nicely. We were all surprised. _

You've been away too long, Jake.

_Are you sure it isn't an Imprint thing? _

_Definitely not, Jake. It' isn't like... say for instance, Quil and Claire._

_I heard that! _Quil exclaimed.

_Don't mind him,_ Seth said, _Sam's put him on perimeter duty a lot these past few days. Emily says Claire's mother is starting to notice how much Quil's hanging around her. Sam told him to give it a rest._

Quil growled. _I'd like to tell him to give it a rest with Emily and see how he likes it! _

_Anyway, if you have to know, _Seth continued, _I think Leah's just using Embry as a way of making her forget about Sam. Don't tell Embry I said that though. I've been doing my best not to even think about it around him._

_Sure, sure!_

_Ha! _Seth laughed. _It's great to have you back, man! Come run with us._

_Sure, but only because I need to talk to you._

_Something bothering you, Jake? _Seth asked

_I'll talk about it when I get closer._

I picked up my clothes. Yuck, I thought I would get used to the taste of fabric... I hadn't.

I then took off through the forest in the direction of Seth and Quil. It took less than ten minutes to hone in on Seth and Quil's position. I always shuddered at how easy it was for us to find our own pack. If we had ever separated because of a feud within the pack, it would be a dangerous thing.

_What's up, Jake? _Seth asked, as I found him and Quil.

He sounded so fearful, for some reason. Did he know what I was going to ask him?

_Can we phase to talk about this? _I asked.

I really didn't want anyone listening in to our conversation.

_Sure, whatever. We need a break from our rounds anyway, _Quil said.

Even though we had phased in front of each other plenty of times, we each decided to go behind one of the large oak trees.

I phased behind one of the larger trees and pulled my shorts on, and met up with Seth and Quil again.

"So what's the problem, Jake?" Quil asked.

"This is going to sound stupid," I said.

"We're used to it," Seth said.

I ignored that.

"I woke up on my couch today," I said, "And I have no idea how I got there."

Seth and Quil looked at each other, then at me.

"You don't remember anything from last night, bro?" Seth asked.

"Not after you pulled me away from Bella's wedding," I said, shaking my head.

"Well," Seth said, slowly, "You were pretty shook up when we pulled you away. Sam wanted us to calm you down, so Quil suggested we take you to the Wolves Den."

"The what?" I asked.

"A new bar just outside of La Push," Quil said, "It opened a couple days after you ran away. We're all allowed to go in, and they can't tell we're underage since we're so big."

I didn't need to add two and two. As soon as Quil mentioned the word 'bar', I knew what had happened.

"You... got me drunk?!" I asked.

"Whoa, we had nothing to do with it!" Seth said, laughing. "It was all you."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You must have been heartbroken last night, buddy," Quil said, "You drank quite a bit. We had to drag you home after a couple of hours. We didn't want to wake Billy up so we put you on the couch."

"I... do not... drink!" I exclaimed.

"That's obvious!" Quil said, laughing, "You're quite the softie! It only took you a few drinks."

"And that is saying something!" Seth said, "Sam said because our bodies are so hot all the time, we shouldn't get the big after effects of alcohol."

"You were always the abnormal one, Jake!" Quil said, still laughing.

I growled.

"All right, shut it," I said, "I don't need to know all of this."

I paused, looking for a change of subject.

"So what has happened since I've been gone?" I asked.

"The pack has a couple new wolves," Seth said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Quil said, "Sam thinks it has something to do with Bel – with the bloodsucker's wedding, I mean. Just the rumors of more vampires coming into the area is enough for a couple new recruits."

"So," I said to Seth, "What is this about your sister and Embry?"

"Oh, Embry didn't imprint if that's what you think," Seth said, "It's just a crush Embry's had on Leah for... well, forever!"

"He loves the older women!" Quil said.

"At first I thought Leah would have turned him down in a second," Seth said, "But I think she's using Embry to get over Sam. Trying to make Sam jealous or something. I don't know why. Sam's too busy planning his wedding to notice."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah," Seth said, "Sam and Emily have planned their wedding for next summer."

"How is the rest of the pack?" I asked. "Jared? Paul?"

At the mention of Paul, Seth and Quil exchanged glances.

"Uh-oh," I said, "What's up with Paul, now?"

"N-nothing!" Quil said, quickly.

"Now I know something is going on," I said, "Spit it out!"

"Paul's imprinted," Seth said.

I laughed. How bad could that be?

"Paul? Really?" I asked, "Who is the lucky woman?"

Seth and Quil exchanged another glance.

"Oh, you can't hold this back from me!" I said, "I need to know. I'll find out either way. I just have to catch Paul thinking about it. Who is it?"

"What do you know about imprinting, Jake?" Quil asked.

"It exists so we can extend our line," I said, shrugging, "Of course I know that."

"Usually, when we imprint, it is someone immediately see, right?" Quil asked.

I nodded.

"And the reason he hasn't imprinted until recently is because didn't see the woman that was right for him," Quil said. "Right?"

"Yeah," I said, "So?"

"Jake," Seth said, "It's someone who moved to the reservation recently."

"Well... moved back, actually," Quil said.

There was only one girl I knew who fell in that category. No.... it couldn't be. There was no freaking way!

"Paul has imprinted on Rachel, Jake," Seth said.

My blood started to boil under my skin. No! That was crossing a line! No way would I let anyone near my sister! I felt the fabric of my jean shorts rip away from me as I phased and howled angrily.

"Looks like Paul's going to get it!" Quil said, laughing.

"Good!" Seth said, "He needs a good lashing!"

I started running off toward Paul's house.

"Jake!" Seth said, "Wait for us! I want to see this!"

_Looks like he found out! _Embry's voice called out in my head.

_You actually told him, Seth? _Leah said.

_It was Quil's fault! _Seth said.

_Was not!_ Quil said, though he was still laughing.

_Jacob!_

Sam's voice tore through the others.

_You know we can't choose who we've imprinted on. We have no control over it._

_Yeah, you would know, wouldn't you?! _Leah yelled.

_Shut it, Leah. _Sam growled.

_I don't care! _I said, _Paul's crossed one too many lines! _

_Embry,_ _your the closest! go make sure Paul knows Jacob is coming! _Sam ordered.

_Aww, I was hoping for a surprise attack. _Quil said.

I ignored everyone and ran toward Paul's house. I knew Sam was right about imprinting, but I didn't care! I had to let out my rage on someone. I lost Bella forever and it seemed she was going to be a bloodsucker, and now Paul has imprinted on my _sister?! _This was just too much!

Ten minutes after I had found out, I was now on the edge of the forest behind Paul's house. I howled in challenge.

_Bring it on, you son of a –_

_Hello to you too, Jake. _

I growled. Paul walked around the side of his house. He was in his wolf form.

_How could you?_

_I believe Sam has already told you I had no control over it. _

_I don't care. It's my sister!_

_I know. And I love her._

_Wrong answer!_

I charged at him, but suddenly, a surprising sight stopped me in my tracks. Rachel walked out the back door of the house. What was she doing here? She was supposed to be making dinner back at the house!

"Jacob Black, stop it!" she yelled.

_Plot twist! _Seth joked.

_Where did she come from? _Leah asked,

_I brought her over. _Sam said. _I knew it was the only way to stop Jake. _

_You always have to get in the middle of things, don't you, Sam? _Leah asked, _You couldn't let Jake tear Paul a new one, could you?_

I growled at Paul. I didn't care if my sister was near. I was going to show Paul he messed with the wrong wolf!

"Jacob, don't you dare!" Rachel said, "I'll – I'll tell Daddy!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Please, Jake," Rachel begged, "Let's talk about this like normal people."

It was a dilemma. I could just tear Paul apart like he deserved, and have my sister be mad at me for the rest of my life. Oh, how I wanted to. I sighed.

_Paul?_

_Yes, Jake? _

_Would you like to come to dinner at my house? _I asked. _It looks like we have things to discuss._

_Sounds like a good idea, Jake. I'll phase and get ready and bring your sister home. _

_I'm still going to beat you up over this. Just not in front of my sister._

Paul let out a barking laugh. _I wouldn't have it any other way._

I turned tail and without another glance at Paul or my sister, I headed back to my house. I thought about running in a whole different direction entirely and just get out of town. But I couldn't, no matter how much I wanted to.

I sighed. Why did I ever come back?

**Sorry for the long delay! Couldn't figure out what I wanted in this chapter at first!**

**Unfortunately, you'll have to wait for the results of what happened at the dinner. Next chapter is back to Isle Esme!**

Hope you liked the chapter! Feedback would be awesome!


	5. Bruises

**Chapter 5  
****Bruises**

**Author's Note: Warning. This chapter is a little fluffy and sensual.**

**(Bella's PoV)**

The next morning, I opened my eyes, and I was almost surprised to still be on Isle Esme. It seemed like this was all a glorious dream. It was really an odd feeling, like I should be back in Phoenix, Arizona with Renee, and everything that happened in Forks was a long dream.

The first thing I saw was the light blue ceiling of one of the two bedrooms in the small cottage. I looked to my left and expected Edward to be resting against the headboard, waiting for me to wake up. He wasn't there. I sat up quickly, looking around for him, but it wasn't my eyes that found him. My nose caught the fragrant smells of what seemed to be bacon and eggs.

Was he fixing me breakfast? I wasn't even aware that he knew how to cook! Why would he need to learn that little skill, given that he didn't eat _normal _food ever! Was he trying to do something for me? I looked at myself briefly. I was wearing one of the lace lingerie outfits that Alice had packed. I grinned as I looked at it, recalling the night before....

_Flashback:_

_I slowly trudged my way back toward the cottage. I was pretty upset with my husband. He was being very unreasonable. Why wouldn't he give his new bride what she wanted more than anything... well, _almost _anything... on the first night of her honeymoon?_

_I just wanted to feel close to my new husband. Closer than I had ever been to him. And he was making me feel as if the distance between us was expanding more and more every second. _

_When I walked into the cottage, Edward was sitting on the couch, watching a movie. There was a huge DVD collection in the living room. I could tell Edward was trying his hardest to ignore me, probably afraid that I would voice my wants again. But as I made my way through the living room to go into the bedroom, I could sense his eyes on me, and I swore I heard him grinding his teeth together. I couldn't blame him. I had just walked past him in nothing but a towel. Even if he was resisting obliging to my wishes, there were parts of me that I knew he couldn't resist._

_Typical boy... even for a vampire._

_I shook my hair around, exposing my neck to him as I passed right by the couch. I knew how much he couldn't resist the smell of my blood pulsing in my neck. _

_He ground his teeth together, loud enough for me to hear, and it only caused a grin to form across my lips. I seemed to be winning the battle. _

"_Bella, please," he whispered as I walked into the bedroom._

_I didn't answer him. For once, I was happy he couldn't hear what was going on in my head. Maybe there was a way for me to get what I wanted. _

_I walked into the bedroom and over to my suitcase. As I pawed through the clothes, looking for something to wear, I picked up one of the lace pieces of French lingerie. As much as I didn't want to wear these outfits, I had to hand it to Alice. This was perfect for my plan. I slipped into the lingerie then walked over to the mirror. I made a face. Normally I would never be caught in this stuff. It was way too... lingerie-ish. Both pieces of clothing were see-through and it left nothing to the imagination. _

_And in a way it was perfect. _

_I grinned and returned to the living room. I walked to the couch where Edward was sitting and sat right next to him. I almost laughed when he looked at me with raised eyebrows. I pretended like I didn't notice._

_I turned my attention to the television. I knew in an instant what the movie was. It was the version of Romeo and Juliet with Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Danes. I rolled my eyes. Definitely not my favorite version._

"_Great movie choice," I said, a hint of sarcasm in my tone._

"_I like this version," Edward said, "Claire Danes makes a very beautiful Juliet." _

_I scoffed._

"_What was that?" Edward asked, glancing an eye sideways at me. "Are you jealous of Juliet?"_

"Not this one," I muttered.

"_You're very biased," Edward said._

_"Funny. I've never been called that before," I said, rolling my eyes._

_Sarcasm seemed to love me tonight._

"_I've always wondered what it would be like to live in Romeo and Juliet's time period," Edward said._

_I raised an eyebrow. How could he think of that while watching this version of the story? It had been turned into a modern tale. Romeo and Juliet were definitely not modern. _

"_Romance was a whole different subject in that time," he continued. "It was more.... serious. Definitely more well-respected."_

_I stared at my husband. What about our romance wasn't exactly well-respected? _

"_What about Romeo and Juliet's romance was well-respected in their time period?" I asked, "It was a teen romance between the children of two feuding families. Both kept their romance secret from their family."  
_

"_Do I really need to explain it any better, Bella?" Edward asked. "I thought you were the expert on Romeo and Juliet."_

"I never called myself an expert... ever," I said, "What are you trying to say?"

"Their romance wasn't...." Edward sighed, and I knew he was trying to find the right words, "Their romance wasn't based on sensuality!"

"_This is about sex?!" I asked, a laugh escaping my lips._

_Edward rolled his eyes and motioned to my outfit. _

"_I needed something to wear," I said, trying my best to sound innocent._

"_Bella, I know you," Edward said, "You'd never want to get caught in that."_

"_Alice packed it for me!" I said in defense._

"_Doesn't mean you had to wear it," Edward said._

"_I'm trying out new things," I said, shrugging. "Besides, I am only here with you. And you've seen me with less than this."_

_Edward turned his attention back to the movie, but I knew he was thinking about our time on the beach just a few minutes ago._

_I was getting somewhere. I stretched and laid on the couch. I put my feet across his lap. Edward looked down at my legs briefly, only for a mere second, then returned his eyes to the movie. _

_I played with my hair again, exposing my neck. I saw his nostrils flare up as my scent invaded it. _

"_Bella, please," Edward said._

"_You promised, Edward," I said. _

"_I did," Edward said, nodding. "I also said it could wait."_

"Until you were calm, right?" I asked. "You look very calm now."

"_It''s a disguise," Edward said._

"_Edward, when have you ever been calm around me?" I asked. "You were like this from the moment we met."_

"_Your point?" Edward asked._

"_Just the thought of me excites you," I said, "You've said that before. So how could you ever be calm around me? You can't keep that promise, so why don't you just keep the other one?"_

"Bella, be reasonable!" Edward said, and his voice sounded more strict, "I could kill you!"

"Then refrain from doing that," I said, "You've held back many times. I would think that you're an expert at it now."

"You wish," Edward said.

"_You promised me," I said, and my voice was stone and resolved. "Since we've arrived, you wanted me to have some human moments to myself. Well, at least give me this human moment. It is my one last request before I become like you."_

I could hear Edward gritting his teeth. He then picked up my legs gently and moved them off of him. I frowned. How much more could I do to convince him?

_Suddenly, he stood up, then crawled onto the couch over me. It surprised me at first. He put his face on my legs and I could tell he was inhaling my scent as he crawled up toward my face. I could feel him shudder. _

_If I could hear his thoughts, I imagine he would have been trying to keep himself calm. He breathed in the scent of my belly and I felt chills up my spine as his face met mine. He inhaled deeply then closed his eyes. _

"_Edward?" I asked, softly, "What are you thinking?"_

"It's becoming easier," Edward said, "And it would be even easier if you did not speak."

_I nodded. He then lifted me up into his arms. As we left the living room and walked across the threshold of the bedroom, I could hear Leonardo DiCaprio's words: _

"_Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn."_

_Flashback ends...._

As I took another glance at my clothing, I discovered something very strange. I picked up something small and white from the fabric of my panties. I examined it closely. It was a small feather. How in the world....?

Then I realized _exactly _what it was. I turned my head, cringing a little. My neck seemed a little stiff. I seemed to have slept wrong, but that wasn't what was on my mind. The pillows on the bed were not the same color as I had remembered. In fact, the bed was different than how I remembered it.

I was not in the same bedroom. What exactly had happened the previous night? Why could I barely remember any of it?

Before I could move any further, Edward appeared in the doorway. I smiled at him, but he didn't return the smile. In fact he looked a little shocked, and worried.

"Edward?" I asked, as soon as I caught my voice, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"What are you thinking?" he asked me.

"I am wondering why you look so upset," I said.

His eyes tightened. "How badly are you hurt?" he asked. "The truth... don't try to downplay it."

"Hurt?" I asked, my voice high in surprise and wonder.

He raised an eyebrow and only looked at me. His lips were still creased in a frown.

I shrugged, and felt a little sore and stiff. Is this what he was talking about? Could he somehow sense that I was maybe a little stiff? It was nothing. It was always tough getting out of bed after a good night's sleep. It was my body's way of telling me it wanted to rest longer.

I was a little angry. How dare he ruin this perfect of mornings with his pessimistic assumptions?

"Why would you jump to that conclusion?" I asked. "I've never been better than I am now."

Other than the fact that the night before was a bit of a blur....

"Stop that," he muttered.

My turn to raise an eyebrow. "Stop what?"

"Stop acting like I am not a monster," Edward grumbled.

"How could I ever call you a monster?" I asked.

Edward sighed and walked over to me. He offered his hand.

"Slowly," he muttered.

I didn't know why he was wanting me to be slow, but I obliged. I took his hand and he pulled me slowly off the bed. He took me over to the large mirror.

"Edward," I said, clueless, "What –?"

Edward put a finger to his lips.

"Take a good look," he said, nodding at the mirror.

I looked into the mirror and blinked. Was that me? I looked at the large purplish bruises that were beginning to blossom across the pale skin of my arm. My eyes followed the trail they made up to my shoulder, and then down across my ribs. I pulled my hand free to poke at a discoloration on my left forearm, watching it fade where I touched and then reappear. It throbbed a little.

So lightly that he was barely touching me, Edward placed his hand against the bruises on my arm, one at a time, matching his long fingers to the patterns.

"Oh," I said.

I tried to remember what had happened after Edward had led me into the bedroom. I started to remember portions. I blushed at some of the parts I remembered. There were also things I _didn't_ remember. For one, I didn't remember being carried into this room. It was definitely not the room we started in. Also I couldn't remember pain. I couldn't remember a moment where he held me too tight.

"This is what I was talking about last night," Edward said softly. "Bella, I am so sorry --"

He sighed, and couldn't finish his sentence. He threw his hand over his face.

My gaze remained on my features in the reflection as I tried to remember how these bruises could have formed.

I looked at him finally. He looked so miserable and yet it was so different from how I felt. I didn't feel the pain he thought I was in. How could I explain that I was happy... or that I had been happy a moment ago?

"Edward?" I asked, touching his arm.

No response.

"Edward?" I asked again.

He didn't answer. Great. I was not good at one-sided conversations.

"_I'm _not sorry, Edward," I said, resolute, "I'm... I can't even tell you. I'm so happy. Even that doesn't cover it. Don't be angry. Look at me. I am going to be fi--"

"Do not say the word _fine," _Edward interrupted me. His voice was so cold it made me shiver. "If you love me, you will not say that word."

"But I _am," _I whispered.

"Bella," he said, in almost a moan, "Don't."

"No, _you _don't, Edward," I said.

Edward sighed and took my arm again. He lead me out of the bedroom then across the hall to the other bedroom.

"Does that look like _fine_?" he said, pointing inside the bedroom.

I stared in disbelief. I finally realized where the feather on my lingerie had come from. The tiny white feathers were all over the room. I looked for the pillows and all I found was a pillow case. It looked like it had been torn – no, it looked like it had been pulled apart with _teeth_.

I almost laughed. "Did you bite the pillow, Edward?" I asked, incredulously.

"I don't know," Edward said, and it almost sounded like he was embarrassed.

This time, I did laugh. Just the thought of Edward biting a pillow during our love-making was funny.

"Why are you laughing?!" Edward demanded. "Don't you see?"

Edward let go of my arm and walked into the room. He walked through a pile of feathers, making them blow all over the room. He picked up a large piece of wood, and I realized it was part of the headboard that used to be on the back of the board.

"This could have been _you!_" Edward said.

He turned away from me and slammed the piece of headboard onto the floor.

"Do you realize now what I meant last night?" Edward asked, "I could have _killed _you, Bella. Do you think I want that?"

"Edward," I said.

"No, Bella," Edward said, "Listen --"

"No, you listen, Edward!" I demanded, "You are ruining this."

"Serves me right," Edward said, "Seeing how I ruined Esme's bed, why don't I just continue?"

"Edward, stop," I said.

I walked over to him and put my hand against his cheek.

"Listen to me," I said. "I. Am. Happy."

He sighed and turned his eyes away, as if he was ignoring me.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "I wish you could just read my mind. So you could truly know how I was feeling."

"That's a new one," Edward said, "You're usually happy that I can't read your mind."

"Not today," I said.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Because of this!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air. "You being all depressed because you think you hurt me. I am happy. Well, okay, before you started all of this moaning, I was happy. Now... well, I'm sorta pissed actually."

"You should be angry at me," Edward said.

"Well, I am," I said, "Does that make you happy?"

"No," Edward said, "I don't think I could be happy right now."

"That is exactly why I am angry, Edward," I said, "You are killing my buzz."

He rolled his eyes.

I sighed, and I could suddenly feel some of the bruises.

"We knew there would be risks," I said, "I knew there would be risks. But this is what I meant last night. You can't always control yourself. Even if you took time, even if we did wait until the end of our honeymoon, the same could have happened. Either way, I am happy. Besides, this was nothing. I think it was amazing, since neither of us knew what to expect. With a little practice –"

"Expect?" Edward asked, "So did you know what to expect? Did you know that you'd have no broken bones after all of this?"

"I didn't know what to expect," I admitted, "I didn't expect how beautiful and perfect it was."

As we were talking, more and more of last night seemed to come to my mind. I was happy with each new memory, hoping none of this would go away when I became a vampire.

"Why?" I asked, "Did you expect any of it?"

"I had some knowledge," Edward admitted.

Suddenly, the sound of steam hissing was heard. Edward cursed and ran past me into the kitchen. I followed him into the kitchen. On the stove were bacon and eggs in two different frying pans. Edward turned off the stove quickly.

"I think I've burned it," Edward said.

"You... cooked breakfast for me?" I asked, sitting down at the table.

"I was set on making up for what I did to you," Edward said.

"Edward," I said, with a sigh, "You didn't have to."

Edward ignored me and dished the bacon and eggs onto a plate. He put the plate in front of me and sat across from me. I looked at my meal. The bacon looked pretty crispy, but I liked it that way. The eggs were slightly black but looked edible.

"How does it look?" Edward asked.

"Well," I said, biting into a piece of bacon, "At least I won't have to put up with your cooking for too long."

Edward laughed for the first time all morning.

"So," I said, "Before you rushed to the kitchen, you were talking about what you had expected from last night."

Edward sighed.

"I had some knowledge, yes," he said again.

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"I spoke to Carlisle after you and I had made our bargain," Edward said. "I was hoping he could help me. Of course he warned me that this could be very dangerous for me. But he had faith in me – faith I didn't deserve. Eat."

He must have noticed I was about to protest. I bit into the piece of bacon, not really caring about the food in front of me.

"I also asked him what I should expect," he continued when he knew I wouldn't interrupt. "I didn't know what it would be like for me... seeing that I'm a vampire. Carlisle told me it was a very powerful thing."

I nodded. It was _definitely_ a powerful thing.

"He told me physical love was something I shouldn't treat lightly," he continued.

I snorted, almost choking on the mouthful of eggs I had started on.

"I also discussed it with my brothers," Edward said. "They told me it was a very great pleasure. Second only to drinking human blood."

I blushed.

"But I've _tasted _your blood," Edward said. "There's nothing more potent than _that... _I don't think they were wrong, really... just that it was something different for us. Something more."

"It _was more_," I insisted, "It was everything."

Edward scoffed.

"Why?" I asked, "Do you think I'm making this up?"

"Yes," Edward said, "If only to ease my guilt."

"You listen to me, Edward Cullen," I said, with a sigh. "I am not pretending anything for your sake, okay? I didn't even know there was a reason to make you feel better until you started being all miserable. I've never been so happy in all my life-- last night was even better than when I said 'I do' and realized that, somehow, I get to keep you forever. That is one of the happiest memories I've ever had, and this was better. So just deal with it."

He sighed. "I'm making you unhappy," he said, "I don't want to do that."

"Then don't you be unhappy," I said, "That's the only thing that is wrong here."

His eyes tightened, then he took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. The past is past and I can't do anything to change it. There's no sense in letting my mood make you anymore unhappy. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy now."

I examined his face suspiciously, and he gave me a serene smile.

"Whatever makes me happy?" I asked.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Eat," he said.

I couldn't. I wasn't hungry anymore. Well... for anything but Edward. I shook my head.

"I'm just going to take a shower," I said, then smirked. "Would you like to join me?"

"I'm just going to wash the dishes," Edward said.

I sighed.

"You aren't going to touch me again while we're here, are you?" I asked.

He grinned and walked over to me. He put his hand to my jaw, then kissed me deeply on my lips.

"You know that's not what I meant," I said, when I could breathe again.

He sighed and dropped his hands.

"I know," he said. "And you're right. I will not make love to you again until you've been changed. I will not hurt you again."

I frowned and headed for the bathroom. Well, at least he hadn't changed his mind about one thing. He was still supportive of the fact that I wanted to become like him. My only question now was.... when exactly would that happen?

**Woo! Well, I wrote that chapter fast! I could just not stop writing! I loved this chapter! I know I had put a little more of the content from Breaking Dawn into this chapter. But I promise. Once we get away from Isle Esme, then everything will be in my own words. There is just some stuff that is too perfect for this.**

**I loved this chapter. So sensual. Hope you loved it! Feedback would be awesome!**


	6. Repetition

**Chapter 6  
****Repetition**

**Author's Note: I apologize for the italics messing up in the previous chapter. It seems this site does not like them. **

**(Bella's PoV)**

After Edward's flat-out refusal to make love to me again until I became a vampire, our honeymoon had become a little boring. That isn't to say Edward hadn't tried to keep me occupied and amused.

Edward had surprised me later that day with a nice little tour around Isle Esme. It was larger than I had realized. He led me to a large waterfall and swimming hole, which I thought was amazing. We took a short dip in it, and while I was swimming, I could feel tiny little fish tickling my feet. My favorite part of the island was canopy of trees where many parrots of all different colors lived. They weren't scared when I came up close to them, but when Edward tried to call one over, the parrots flew off away from us. We returned just in time to watch the sunset on the beach.

The 'blue room', as I liked to call it because everything from the wallpaper to the curtains, to the lamp by my bed was blue, became my new bedroom. Edward refused to join me in bed until I was close to drowsiness, in fear that I would try something and he wouldn't be able to resist once again.

Though it wasn't like I didn't try. When I was in the cottage, my outfits consisted of the different lingerie Alice had bought for me. My hair was always up in a bun or ponytail, so that my neck was always exposed. There were times that I even surprised myself with my attempts. Sometimes at night, while I waited for Edward to come to bed to watch me sleep, I thought back to my life before Edward. Before I met him, I would have never been caught doing some of the stuff I was pulling here. I never flaunted off my body, for sure. I was a little self-conscious about my appearance. I never thought I was beautiful enough. My clumsiness had always made me feel like a fool.

Edward seemed to always be one step-ahead of me. Whenever he thought I would try to bring up the matter of sex again, he'd always try to keep me busy. I wasn't going to stop, and after four days into our honeymoon, I attempted to bargain with him. My plan was perfect. I wanted to make him believe I was worn out from our adventures he planned for us. It had been a few days since I had last spoken of my wants, and had decided to just do what he had wanted. So I thought he wouldn't be ready for it this time.

It was nighttime and we were on the beach, listening to the waves.

"I have a question for you," Edward asked.

I was a little surprised. Was he actually thinking about the same thing I was?

"Okay," I said, slowly.

"If I wanted to name a star after you, what would you say?" Edward asked.

I was speechless. I didn't expect that.

"Which star?" I asked, looking in the sky.

"It's not as visible as it is in Forks sometimes," Edward said, "But it is a bright star that I used to watch outside your bedroom window at night. It's brighter than the ones around it. And when I looked at it, I always thought of you."

"I'm not that bright," I muttered.

"Bella, you've completely misunderstood the point," Edward said. "The star represents you. You stand out from everyone else around you. But you should know this. I've told you many times. I've never met anyone like you before."

"I believe you have mentioned that," I admitted.

Edward grinned. He softly placed his hand on my jaw, and instantly the blood in my neck seemed to pulse faster. I leaned in to kiss him, and he backed away, sighing audibly.

"What?" I demanded, "So now I can't touch you?"

"I never said that," Edward said.

"I've already agreed to your deal," I said, hoping he didn't see right through me.

He did.

"You can't tell me that," Edward said, "You can't honestly tell me that you haven't been trying."

Well, there goes my plan. Now I just have to go with Plan B: my plea of desperation.

"I'll make you a deal," I said.

"I won't make any deals with you," he said.

"You haven't even heard what I'm offering!" I said.

"It doesn't matter," Edward said.

"Dang it," I said, with a sigh, "And I really wanted... oh well."

Edward rolled his eyes.

I stared into the sky, acting like I was looking for the star he might name after me. It only took a minute for him to reply.

"All right," he said with a sigh, "What is it?"

I tried to fight back a smile. I knew he couldn't resist giving me what I wanted.

"Well, Charlie would love it if he heard that I was going to Dartmouth," I said, "And it wouldn't hurt me to go there for a semester. What's the big different between eighteen and nineteen, really? It isn't like I'll take my decision back."

He stared at me, keeping silent for a moment.

"You would wait?" he asked, "You'd stay human?"

I didn't say anything. I let the offer sink in.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked, and his tone was suddenly angry, "No. It doesn't matter. I won't make any deals with you."

"But I want to go to college," I said.

"No, you don't, Bella," Edward said, "And there is nothing that is worth risking your life. That's worth hurting you."

"But I _do_ want to go," I said, "Well, it isn't as much college as – well, I do want to be human a little longer."

Edward exhaled. "You are making me insane, Bella," he said, in almost a growl. "Haven't we had this argument a million times, you always begging to be a vampire without delay?"

"Yes, but..." I said, slowly, "Well, I have a reason to be human I didn't have before."

"Which is what?" Edward asked.

"Guess," I said, grinning, and leaned over to him to kiss him.

He kissed me back, but I knew I still wasn't winning. I knew he was trying not to hurt my feelings. A moment later, he pulled me a way, gently.

"You are _so _," he said, with a chuckle, "Ruled by your hormones."

"That's the whole point, Edward," I said, "I like this part of being human. I don't want to give it up yet. I don't want to wait through years of being a blood-crazed newborn for some part of this to come back to me."

Edward sighed.

"Bella," he said, then thought for a moment, "It isn't that I don't want to make this deal with you."

"Oh?" I asked.

"It's just that... I don't think it's smart to wait any longer," Edward said.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, that's different," I said, "I thought you'd be happy that I want to wait a little while to change."

I stared at him. What was he playing at? I looked him in the eyes and realized what was wrong.

"The Volturi," I said.

"Once you're immortal," Edward said, "They will not bother us anymore."

"I get it," I said, in realization, "You actually want me to become a vampire as soon as possible."

Edward looked into my eyes. "Yes," he admitted, "I realized that I cannot wait much longer."

"When did this all come about?" I asked.

"When I saw the bruises all over you," Edward said.

He brushed his fingers against my arm. The bruises were gone but the memory was still there.

"When I realized how much I had hurt you," he said, his eyes still looking into mine, "I never want that to happen again."

"I am fine, Edward," I said, "I barely felt anything. I'm stronger than you realize."

"Not strong enough," Edward said, with a sigh.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked.

I clutched my arms around his neck. It wasn't desire at all. I wanted him to know I could withstand what he had. He struggled with me, as gently as he could, holding me away.

"No, Bella," he insisted.

I stared at him. Suddenly, tears started down my cheeks. I felt defeated. Maybe he was right.

"I'm s-s-sorry," I mumbled.

But he pulled me to him, hugging me against his marble chest.

"I can't, Bella," he said, "I can't. Please, understand."

"Please," I said, my voice soft and muffled against his skin, "Please, Edward?"

I couldn't tell if he was moved by the tears trembling in my voice, or if he was unprepared to deal with the suddenness of my attack, or if his need was simply as unbearable in that moment as my own. But whatever the reason, he pulled my lips back to his, surrendering with a groan.

When I woke the next morning, I was still on that sandy-white beach. I could hear the waves crash feet from me. I felt the sun beat down onto me. I also felt Edward. I was still laying against him. I guessed he hadn't moved either.

I flinched, wondering how much trouble I was in. I wondered whether his anger that I knew would surely come out was directed toward me or only to himself. I opened my eyes barely, searching for him. Through my eyelashes, I could see him staring up at the bright sky. I didn't know if he knew I was awake.

"How much trouble am I in?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

My voice seemed small. I didn't know if I was ready for whatever his mind was thinking and his voice was about to say.

"Heaps," he said, softly.

He turned to look at me. Surprisingly, he grinned.

I sighed in relief. "Would you believe me if I said I was sorry?" I asked, "Can you forgive me?"

"I'm thinking about it," he said.

I sighed, sitting up slowly. I was stiff and sore, and I already knew exactly what to expect. Edward probably knew about it before I did. I tried to put some humor into it.

"At least we were out here on the beach," I said, laughing softly, "I don't think Esme would have forgiven us if her other bed was ruined."

Edward's lips curved into a smile. That was good. I seemed to be winning.

"How do I look?" I asked. I didn't even want to look at myself.

"You're beautiful," Edward said, grinning.

"You know what I mean," I asked.

"I know," Edward said, smiling, "You're not too worse for the wear."

"Really?" I asked.

"I don't think I hurt you much this time," Edward said, "Maybe because I had a better idea of what to expect."

"I told you it would all work out with a bit of practice," I said, grinning.

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm still not very happy with you," Edward said.

"I'm sorry," I said again.

"Well, it isn't _completely_ your fault," Edward said.

"Really?" I asked.

"You're too... _intoxicating_," Edward said, "for your own good. It's very hard for me to deny you."

"Then why did you?" I asked.

"You know why," Edward said, "I was afraid."

"Scaredy-cat," I said, sticking out my tongue.

"I'm serious," Edward said, "I was absolutely terrified. Though, I guess --"

"What?" I asked.

"Maybe that's why I was so careful with you this time," Edward said.

"I don't give you enough credit, you know?" I said, smiling.

"Oh?" Edward asked.

"You did well," I said, "Considering my actions."

"You mean how you basically assaulted me?" Edward asked.

"I wouldn't use that term," I said with a smirk.

Edward rolled his eyes. I decided to change the subject.

"How long are we going to stay here?" I asked.

"However long you want," Edward said, smiling at me.

"I thought you wanted me to be a vampire soon," I said, vaguely remembering some of our discussion from the previous night.

"I do," Edward said, then sighed.

"But?" I asked, sensing one coming.

"We can wait a little while longer," Edward said.

"You mean I can go to Dartmouth?" I asked.

"That isn't what I meant," Edward grumbled.

"Then.... what?" I asked.

"Bella, I've never done this before," Edward said.

"What do you – ohhh," I said, in realization.

Edward nodded. He knew I had realized what he meant. He was referring to changing me into a vampire.

"I will need a little bit of time and concentration," he said, "Otherwise, I could easily kill you."

"Well," I said, "Carlisle could –"

"No," Edward said, "I've already told Carlisle that I'll be the one to do it."

"Even though you've never done it before?" I asked.

"I don't trust anyone else with it," Edward said, "But I did promise I'd wait until we got back home."

"Good," I said, "I'd hate to ruin our honeymoon because I was in pain."

"That's not it, Bella," Edward said, "For one, I do want Carlisle to be near, just in case. Also..." he smiled. "I doubt you'd be presentable on the airplane back home in that present state."

I cringed.

"What's it like?" I asked.

Edward didn't need me to be clearer with my meaning.

"I'm – I'm not sure I should tell you," he said.

"Please, Edward," I begged, "I want to know."

Edward stared at me, then sighed and nodded.

"It's like nothing you could ever imagine," he said, grimly. "The first few days are the worst. You feel like you've just been placed in a large oven. You feel like your whole body is on fire. That burning sensation is the venom going through your whole bloodstream. It basically replaces the blood with venom."

I shuddered.

"You'll be with me through it all?" I asked.

"Right by your side," Edward promised.

"Even when I'm an uncontrollable newborn?" I asked.

"I've dealt with my share of uncontrollable newborns before," Edward said, with a grin.

I smiled and entangled my fingers in his.

"I'm ready for whatever comes," I said, "As long as I am near you, I can face anything."

Edward smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Mmm?" Edward asked, his lips still against my forehead.

"Have you possibly... maybe...taken back your statement about not making love to me?" I asked.

Edward sighed. "You are _so _human," he said.

"Not for long," I said, with a grin.

Edward smiled and kissed me on the lips.

----------------------------------  
**Chapter finished. Sorry it was so short. I read through the chapter twice to see if I could make it longer, and I couldn't. More to come soon!**

Feedback is welcomed.


	7. I Don't Even Wanna Think About This!

**Chapter 7  
****I Don't Even Wanna Think About This!  
**

**Author's Note: Just a little pointer. Jacob and his pack do not know they are shape-shifters and not werewolves yet, so they will still be referring to themselves as such. Also, the first part of this chapter will take place where chapter 4 left.**

**(Jacob's PoV)**

"Son, you're mutilating the lettuce," my father said.

It had only been a few minutes since I had returned from Paul's house, and I couldn't focus on anything else other than my sudden dislike for my pack-mate.

"Why don't you do it then?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"What's the matter with you?" Billy asked, "You've been in a foul mood since you walked back into the house."

"Oh, like you have no clue, Dad," I said. "When were you going to tell me about Paul and Rachel?"

My father looked up at me, though I couldn't see any surprise in his face.

"Oh," he said, "I should have realized when Sam came by and left with Rachel."

"Sam has nothing to do with this!" I said, "This is between me and Paul."

"Son, I realize you are upset," Billy said, "But you must understand..."

"What do you expect me to understand?" I asked. "Paul imprinted on my sister! She had no control --"

"You're wrong," Billy said.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, "How do you know?"

"I think I know a great deal more than you do, Jake," Billy said, "For one, she had more control than you think she did."

I scoffed.

"Well, if you don't believe me," Billy said. "Then obviously, you don't know as much about imprinting as you think."

"Oh, and you do?" I asked.

"I may have never been able to phase into a wolf, Jake," Billy said, "But when the Cullens returned, I was aware that you probably would be a part of the new pack.. And because of that, I have dedicated my life to our tribe's secret."

"You explained this to me the first day I phased, Dad," I muttered.

"And obviously you have forgotten about it," Billy said, "If your grandfather, Ephraim, was still alive, he would give you a piece of his mind. But because he isn't, I'll give you a piece of it."

I sighed. I had heard all of this before. I didn't need to hear it again. I just wanted to rip Paul a new one!

"Sit down, Jake," Billy said.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but I decided to sit down. If only to get this over with.

"When I was your age," Billy said, "I knew nothing about my father's secrets. He kept it from me. He believed that if I found out, I would be too terrified. I used to think our tribe's legends were just neat bed-time stories and just that. I believed there was no possible way creatures such as vampires could even exist."

My father sighed and his eyes became distant, as he if he was looking into his past.

"When I was old enough," he said, "much older than you are now, he told me the truth about our tribe and the existence of vampires. Your grandfather _hated_ vampires. It wouldn't surprise me if he was the one who coined the term 'leech' when referring to them. Because that is what he thought they were. He thought their only purpose in our world was to feed off of the humans."

"But grandfather was the Alpha of his pack, was he not?" I asked, "And if he was, he would have been the one to make the treaty between our tribe and the Cullens."

"He was indeed responsible for the treaty," Billy said, "but do you know why he started it?"

I shook my head. He pointed at himself.

"Me," he said. "Well, maybe not just myself, but I was in his mind. It was the next generation of our tribe he was worried about. He wanted to make sure we thrived on to create more generations."

"He wanted to make sure there would be werewolves," I said, "Ii the vampires ever decided to break the treaty."

"Yes," Billy said, nodding.

"But the Cullens don't harm humans," I said. "Even back then, they didn't. Surely, he knew that?"

"He was cautiously optimistic," Billy said. "Though I could also say he was cautiously pessimistic as well. As I said, he _hated _the vampires. He believed the Cullens would someday break their own vows of 'vegetarianism' because in his mind they were still Cold Ones in every way."

"The treaty," I said, "It never went into specifics about harming humans, did it?"

"I know what you are thinking, Jake," Billy said, grimly, "And no, your grandfather was very serious about that part of the pact."

"He never thought about the fact," I said, "that a human may want to become a vampire by their own decision,"

"No," Billy said, "Unfortunately not."

"So," I said, "If Bella becomes a vampire..."

"The treaty set down by Ephraim Black would therefore be broken," Billy said, nodding.

"And there is no way to get past it?" I asked.

Billy looked into my eyes.

"There is one option," he said.

Just as I was about to ask him what this option was, I was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

"We're here!" Rachel called from the doorway.

"Behave, Jake," Billy muttered.

"Sure, sure," I said, mentally crossing my fingers.

As my father went to greet Paul, I started to think about our discussion. How could something that started off with an argument about imprinting get into all of that? And my father didn't even get into his imprinting theories, though I knew what they probably were.

Imprinting wasn't all about control. I knew that well enough. If my sister didn't return Paul's love for her, he would have just been best friends with her, and respected her. So as much as I hated to admit it, somehow my sister had feelings for Paul.

Then there was the actual reason for imprinting. Imprinting existed to make sure our line extended. The thought alone disgusted me, especially when it had to do with my own sister.

"My goodness, the salad!" Rachel said, with a loud exasperated sigh that interrupted my thoughts, "Who mutilated the lettuce?"

"That would be your brother," Billy said.

"Jake, you are so useless," Rachel said, walking over to the bowl.

"It was supposed to be your job!" I growled, "But you weren't here to do it."

"Jacob Black, don't start it," Billy said.

I scoffed and walked out of the kitchen. Paul was sitting on the couch. I sat beside him, deciding that if I wanted to punch him at any time, it would only be too easy.

"So..." I muttered, loud enough for only Paul to hear, "What are we going to do about this?"

"Jake, I know you want to fight me," Paul said. "And you know how it will end up. So can we figure out how to do this without it ending up in violence?"

"Why did it have to be my sister?" I asked.

Paul looked over his shoulder at my sister. He looked back at me and shrugged.

"I think it was always your sister," Paul said.

"That isn't helping your case," I muttered.

"We can't control who we imprint on," Paul said. "You'll understand that when it happens to you."

"It will _never _happen to me," I growled.

"You only believe that," Paul said, "because you're in love with the vampire girl. Obviously you never imprinted on her, so when you realize you can't have her, you'll see it my way. That's what Sam says anyway."

"Oh, I'm sure he's the expert, isn't he?" I asked, with a scoff. "In love with Leah one day, and all over Emily the next."

"Exactly!" Paul said, "We have no control over it. It's like a magnet, Jake. I don't see anyone else besides your sister. At least not in a romantic sense."

"Do not talk about romance and my sister around me," I warned him.

"Oh, Jake," Paul said, grinning, "You feel this way now. But when you imprint, you'll know exactly what I am talking about. It's like... nothing you've ever felt before."

"I hope I never find out," I said.

"You really need to get over that girl," Paul said. "You know as well as I do that she's going to end up like the rest of the Cullens, and you also know the repercussions it will cause."

"If you're trying to calm me down," I said, "You're failing miserably."

"Jake, you weren't here for two weeks," Paul said, "Between the anticipation of how soon it will be before the Cullens break the treaty, and the fact that there are now we have a couple of boys under the age of thirteen who are now a part of our pack, it has become pretty hectic around here. Sam has enough on his plate without having to look after _kids_. The Elders have been at his throat for days now. They believe he is losing his touch."

"His touch?" I asked.

"The fact that he's the Alpha of the pack," Paul said, "means that he's supposed to be the leader of this tribe. He's the one every young boy in our tribe looks up to, because he is whom they want to become. The mothers of the two new wolves are really worried, Jake. Of course they don't know about what the boys have become, because Sam wouldn't let them know. Sam is now blaming the Elders, because they aren't making his job any easier."

"What's his opinion on the fact that Bella is about to become a vampire?" I asked.

"He has mixed thoughts," Paul said, "At first, he went to the Elders to see if they could modify the treaty. They told him he didn't have the right to ask them. He wanted to confront the Cullens and see if he could get them to change their minds about changing Bella. But the Elders won't let him cross the treaty line. He feels his Alpha powers are beginning to leave him with every refusal from the Elders. And because of this, he has become more serious in his judgments. He is watching over every member of the pack, making sure we're ready for anything. He wants us to be healthy in case the Elders make the decision for us to start the war with the Cullens."

"I don't _want _there to be a war," I said, "Maybe... maybe I could talk to the Cullens."

"How do you know it isn't already too late?" Paul asked, "How do you know the leech's idea of a honeymoon isn't to change Bella right then?"

"Bella was sure she wouldn't be changed on her honeymoon," I said.

"And you believe her?" Paul asked.

"Of course I do," I said.

Paul sighed.

"You're going to change your mind a lot about her," Paul said, "when you've imprinted on someone else."

"That is why I won't imprint," I said.

"You have no clue, Jake," Paul said, shaking his head, "It's not like it's a life-choice. When it comes, it will come. And you won't be able to stop it."

Three days later, the conversation I had with Paul was still in my mind. Bella and Edward hadn't come back from their honeymoon, and I was left wondering when they would return, if at all. I also wondered what kind of condition Bella would be in.

Whenever I thought of Bella as a vampire, I couldn't help but think of the newborn vampires I had battled on the outskirts of Forks. They were strong, bloodthirsty and uncontrollable. I still found myself thinking about that every now and then.

Yesterday morning, I had woken up covered in sweat. I had a nightmare that I was fighting newborn vampires again, and all of a sudden one of them had turned into Bella and she ran right at me, her eyes glowed with a red tinge, and her mouth was red with blood. I woke up just before she had lunged at me.

Would Bella become that way when she was first turned? Would she even recognize me anymore? Would I recognize her? Could I live in a world where she existed looking like that? If not, could I kill her or watch her be killed?

Running on all fours around the forests of La Push was starting to become a daily habit again. Most of the time it was just to give me some time to myself, but of course when other pack-mates were phased as well, I couldn't get a single thought to myself.

_Jake, if you are done moping to yourself, _Sam called out, _Can you come and see me?_

_Do I have to, Sam? _Jake asked.

_You heard me, Jacob. _Sam said.

_I bet you missed that, didn't you, Jake! _Seth said, laughing.

_Shut up, Seth. _Sam said.

I ran toward Sam's scent and found him a few minutes later. He wasn't alone. Two wolves I didn't recognize were standing at attention behind Sam. One reminded me of a dalmatian: white with black spots all over. The other was almost a blonde color.

_This is Heath,_ Sam said, nodding to the dalmatian.

Heath nodded. _What's up?_ Sam said, indicating the blonde.

And Daniel,

Daniel nodded but didn't say anything.

_So these are the runts. _I said.

Heath growled.

_Easy boys. Jake is second in command, _Sam saidI snorted. I hardly felt like second in command anymore.

_Jacob, I'm sure Paul has caught you up on some things, _Sam said, looking at me, _And you can probably tell that I've been busy lately. So I need you to do something for me. I want you to train these two as best you can. Paul will help you.__Oh, perfect pair,_Leah said, with a snort, _Yes, the training classes will consist of Paul and Jake getting at each other's throats._Sam said, _Why don't you do it Leah? You can replace Paul._I rolled my eyes. Oh man, not Leah! Anyone but her!Seth asked, with a laugh.

If you are so worried,

Ha! How about that big mouth of yours now, Leah?

_I'm up for it. _Leah said, ignoring her brother, _I've been wanting to shut up the runts anyway._Heath and Daniel growled, and I grinned. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. Leah seemed to be of the same opinion I was about the runts, anyway.

_Good, get your tail over here then, _Sam said.

_I'll be there in a minute, your highness. _Leah said.

_Cool it, Leah, _Sam said.

He sighed and looked at me.

_Look, Jacob, _Sam said, _Usually, I would leave this up to someone else. But you have always been one of our greatest fighters. You don't just go straight into a fight like Paul. You think about it. I always thought you were the brains of the bunch.... besides me._I heard Leah snort. She sounded close continued, ignoring Leah,_ I need them to be ready for whatever will come our way._I knew he was talking about the treaty being broken in the near future. I also wondered what else Sam had up his sleeve. I knew a couple other pack-mates including Sam himself who could do just as good of a job as me. Was he trying to keep me occupied? Did he know what I had been planning on doing?

I need you to be able to train these two as fast as possible,

_I am here, O Chosen One, _Leah said, as she walked up behind me.

Sam rolled his eyes. _Good luck, you two. I need to go speak to the Elders._Leah scoffed.

Yeah, good luck with that,

As Sam walked off, Leah looked at me.

_You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, do you? _She asked me.

_The truth? _I asked. _No.__Sit back and watch the master, _Leah said.

I scoffed. _Wouldn't that be mistress?_She rolled her eyes and looked at Heath and Daniel.

_Okay. I believe Sam and Paul have been through your most basic training, right?"_ Heath exclaimed, _Let's get down to the good stuff._Leah asked. _Did Sam and Paul ever teach you anything about the vampires?_Heath and Daniel looked at each other.

Oh yeah!

Good stuff?

_Nope. _Daniel said, shrugging his big shoulders.

_We've fought vampires. _Leah said. _Newborn vampires. They are the worst. They attack without fear. They can come up behind you before you even know it._Daniel said, _I mean.... I'm guessing you did pretty well, given you are still here._I said. _From the Cullens._Heath said in disgust.

But... surely, we're no match for them?

We had help.

You actually helped the vampires?

_Yes. _Leah said. _Which means they know everything about our techniques. _

_Then how could we ever defeat them, if we got into a fight? _Daniel asked.

_Oh, come now, Daniel! _Heath said, _Look at us. We're huge! We're stronger than them. We are better._Leah said, _That simple statement will be your downfall. You underestimate them. Which is why we are here to teach you._I sighed. I didn't know if I could be a part of this. They were talking about killing the Cullens. I didn't care about the rest of the bloodsuckers, but Bella? I couldn't imagine hurting her. There had to be a way to be able to talk to them.

That right there,

I would go when Leah was too busy with the two runts to notice me. Suddenly, she ran at them with no warning. Heath dodged out of the way, but Daniel got the full attack from Leah. She pounced him and tumbled head over heels over him. I suddenly found my opening. I ran right for Heath, but then leaped over him and into the forest. I didn't stop running.

I returned home and phased, then dressed in a suitable outfit. Whatever that was? What was a suitable outfit for confronting a bunch of vampires and asking them to not let Bella transform? I dressed in jean shorts and a shirt, and headed out the door.

Boy, was I about to get in trouble!

======================================  
**Cliffhanger! Whew, some of this chapter was tough to think of, then the last bit just came to me all of a sudden.**

Hope you liked it! More to come!

Feedback would be awesome!


	8. Now I'm Going To Get It!

**Chapter 8  
****Now I'm Going To Get It!  
**

**Author's Note: Again, the site kinda hates italics, so that is why stuff was run together in the previous chapter.**

(Jacob's PoV)

It took a little while to get out of La Push, even though I was on my motorcycle. I didn't want Sam or one of my other pack-mates to realize I was about to cross the treaty line, so I had to drive extremely slow away from the reservation.

When I was sure I was safe, I hit the acceleration and made my way toward the Cullen's house.

The small voice in the back of my mind was telling me to turn back. It told me that I had no more business with Bella anymore, and that I should stick to my own pack. I ignored the voice, knowing I had to do something. If I didn't at least try to convince the Cullens that they shouldn't go through with it, I would never forgive myself. I knew how much they loved Bella, so there was maybe a chance they would go through with it. Especially if I reminded them about the treaty and the imminent results if they had broken it.

I made my way through Forks and toward the Cullens house in a little under half an hour. When I arrived, the blonde doctor was standing on the porch. He was looking at me. The expression on his face was a mix of wonder and confusion.

"Hello, Jacob," Carlisle said, "We were expecting you."

I raised an eyebrow, but before I could reply, Carlisle answered my question.

"Alice's visions went dark," he said, with a smile that was probably only for my benefit, "You and your pack are the only beings on this earth, as far as we know, capable of doing such a thing. You're the only one who seems brave enough to come close, so we expected it was you. I suspect you are looking for Bella? She and Edward haven't returned from their honeymoon yet, but we believe they'll be back soon."

"I actually wanted to talk to you about Bella," I said. "May I come inside?"

"I believe that would be okay," Carlisle said, "Just don't expect the same welcoming attitude from everyone."

Most of the time, I probably would have taken that as a threat. But I knew Carlisle was only talking about one particular person. I was ready for her.

I parked my motorcycle in the driveway and walked up to the door. Carlisle let me inside. I had never been inside the Cullen's house before. Before now, I was avoiding it. It wasn't as dark and gloomy as I expected. It was actually quite open to the elements. I could imagine a nice sunny day in this place. Everyone glittering and shining like a diamond mine... or a schoolgirl's slumber party.

Everyone was in the living room when I arrived.

"We have a guest," Carlisle announced to everyone.

Esme, of course, was the one to greet me first.

"Jacob," she said in her excessively sweet voice, "It's been a while. Welcome."

I nodded, so I wouldn't seem rude.

"Take a seat if you want," Carlisle said, "I believe you wanted to talk to us about something?"

I nodded again and walked over to the empty recliner. As I took a glance at the others, I noticed Alice was rubbing her forehead.

"Headache?" I asked her.

"It's nothing," Alice said, a brief smile crossing her lips.

I looked at the blonde female. She looked as if she was trying to hold her breath.

"Nice to see you too," I said, grinning.

"Mutt," Rosalie muttered, though it was loud enough for me to hear.

"I'd be careful about holding your breath," I said to her, "I've read that blondes lose braincells every second they do that."

Emmett laughed and Rosalie glared at him.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Carlisle asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

I had temporarily forgotten about why I was here. Then I suddenly remembered.

"Oh, right," I said. "Now don't take this as a threat. Because, you know....I come in peace."

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I came because my pack-mates are getting a little tense over on the reservation," I said, "Especially Sam. You're not exactly in his good books."

"May I ask why?" Carlisle asked.

"Well," I said, "First of all, the pack has a couple new recruits. They are both under the age of thirteen."

"That is so young," Esme said, "How come they phased so early?"

"I thought it would be obvious," I said. "The Quileutes don't transform unless there is a growing threat of vampires."

"The wedding," Jasper said.

"Bingo!" I said with a scoff, "More vampires came into the area, and an outbreak happened in La Push."

"But they were only temporary guests," Alice said. "They weren't here for long."

"I am guessing their curse doesn't work like that," Jasper said.

"Oh, so it is a curse now, huh?" I asked.

"Wrong choice of words, Jacob," Jasper said, "My apologies."

"Anyway," I continued, before my temper could rise, "As you can probably guess, it isn't easy having a couple of preteens in our pack. Their mothers know nothing about their transformation, and Sam's gotten complaints from the Elders because the mothers are starting to notice something is wrong."

"Oh, the poor dears," Esme said, "I can imagine their suffering."

I tried my best not to roll my eyes. The thought of a vampire feeling sorry for us was almost disgusting. I trudged on, hoping I could get everything out.

"Then there is the reason I really came here," I said slowly.

That voice in the back of my mind was telling me to stop. That it was dangerous enough without going this far. I ignored the voice, and turned my attention to the doctor.

"I wonder how much you remember about the treaty you made with my grandfather." I said.

"I have not forgotten any part of the treaty, Jacob," Carlisle said, "It's been on my mind a lot lately."

"Then you remember the key point of the treaty?" I asked.

"I do," Carlisle said, "As much as it upsets me."

Carlisle looked at his family.

"Most of you will remember the treaty in question," he said.

Emmett, Rosalie and Esme nodded.

"They key point Jacob refers to," Carlisle said, "Is the fact that we cannot harm a human. As you can understand, Jacob, it was never our wish to cross that treaty."

"Wait a second," Alice said, "I know what you're getting at, Jacob. This is about Bella, isn't it?"

I wanted to yell out "Very good, Captain Obvious!", but I refrained from doing so. I only nodded.

"But the treaty shouldn't have anything to do with Bella!" Alice said, "It's her decision to become one of us."

"Unfortunately, that part was ignored at the time of the treaty," Emmett said.

"So," Alice said, "What Jacob is saying..."

"If Bella is turned," Carlisle said, "It will break the treaty wide open."

"You can't do anything about this, Jacob?" Esme asked.

"Sam has tried," I said, shaking my head. "The Elders have forbid that he ever speak of it."

"They are firm believers in the treaty," Carlisle said.

"So... where does that leave us?" Jasper asked.

"I believe it is Sam's intention to carry out the punishment when the treaty is broken," I said. "That is the reason I came here today."

"To warn us?" Jasper asked.

"We can take care of ourselves," Emmett said.

"There is only one foreseeable outcome," I said, shaking my head. "Is there anyway you could try and get Bella to change her mind?"

Everyone went silent at the same time. Well, everyone except for blonde female.

"I'm up for that!" Rosalie said.

"Rose," Carlisle warned.

"Oh, come now!" Rosalie said, "I can't be the only one thinking about this. It would solve our problem right there!"

"It is not our decision in the end," Carlisle said, "And you know that. It is only Bella's decision."

"So it is her decision if the treaty gets broken?" Rosalie asked, "Well, that's just perfect."

"She's part of our family now," Carlisle said, "And we will support her decision."

Rosalie scoffed.

"There is no other way you can see out of this, Jacob?" Esme asked.

"Nothing I can think of at the moment," I said, shaking my head.

Well, that wasn't the complete truth. There was something my father had in mind, but he had never gotten around to telling me. It would probably be nothing anyway.

"When it comes to the treaty," I continued, "Usually the Alpha of the tribe has the final say. Sam is the Alpha, of course. But the Elders continue to override Sam's decisions."

"So this is only going to end up in bloodshed?" Alice asked.

I nodded grimly. Alice rubbed her forehead again.

"Why do you do that?" I asked.

"Her visions give her headaches," Jasper said. "And I think you're making it worse."

"Because she can't see around me or my pack?" I asked.

"If she tries hard enough, she can," Jasper said, "Massaging her forehead makes it easier for her to see."

Without warning, Alice put her hands down and looked straight ahead. Her eyes were the only thing that were moving.

"What's wrong now?" I asked.

Jasper put one hand up to silence me and cupped Alice's hands with his other. The room was completely silent for about half a minute, as everyone stared at her. She suddenly blinked twice and looked up.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, "What did you see?"

"It was blurry in parts," Alice said.

"Did you see anything?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," Alice said, nodding. "The Volturi. Aro asked Jane to come to Forks. He's asked her to bring her brother and some guards with her. Demetri and Felix will come too."

"They want to know If Bella's a vampire yet," Carlisle said.

Alice nodded.

"Did you see when they would come?" Jasper asked.

"No," Alice said, shaking her head, "That part was blurry."

"Great," Rosalie said. "This is just perfect. So it is a lose-lose situation we've been put in. If Bella doesn't isn't a vampire by the time Jane's arrived, we're in trouble. If she does change, the mutts will come after us."

"Rosalie is right," Esme said.

"And it is ultimately Bella's decision, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes," Carlisle said, "I will not force her to make a decision to suit our needs."

I sighed.

"There is only one thing I can do, then," I said, standing up, "I have to go back to my reservation and try to convince my pack not to go through with the treaty."

"Will it work?" Jasper asked.

"Honestly?" I replied, "Probably not."

"Then I wish you luck," Carlisle said.

I nodded.

"When Bella arrives, tell her I said hi," I said.

"We'll do one better," Carlisle said, "We'll ask her to call you when she gets back... on your request, of course."

"Thanks," I said.

I started toward the door, then turned around once again.

"Is there any chance she's already... you know, one of you?" I asked.

"She isn't," Alice said. "For one, I would have seen that decision. And two, Edward would never change her without any of us present."

I nodded, and headed for the door. So I still had time. Now I had to find a way to make good use of it.

The drive back to the reservation was a lot quicker than the one to the Cullen's house. I knew there would be repercussions for crossing the treaty line, and that I was going to have to explain myself.

About a half-a-mile from my house, Leah was waiting in the middle of the road, in her human form. I stopped feet from her.

"Were you waiting for me?" I asked.

"I had to warn you," she said.

"Warn me?" I asked with a scoff, "I thought you'd be happy to see me get a mouthful from Sam."

"He's pretty angry, Jake," Leah said.

"Well, of course he is," I said.

"He's talking to your father right now," Leah said. "I don't know what it is about, but I think it is pretty serious."

"Did you hear any bit of it?" I asked.

"No," Leah said, shaking her head, "Sam wouldn't let me get close. He used his Alpha command on me and the rest of the pack. In his fury, he forgot to tell me not to warn you."

"He used his Alpha command on you?" I asked, surprised.

I couldn't believe it. Sam had never given Leah an Alpha command. Even though Sam didn't love Leah anymore, he respected her too much to make her do anything she didn't want to do.

"It must be pretty serious then," I said.

"Some of the pack thinks Sam's going to exile you," Leah said.

"Exile?" I asked. "Why?"

"It's just what they think, Jake," Leah said. "You've done so much recently, and its getting to the edge of endangering the pack."

"Is that what Embry says?" I asked, with a scoff.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Leah said, "Embry supports you. You do still have friends around here, Jacob."

"Are you one of them?" I asked.

"I came to warn you, didn't I?" Leah retorted.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry," I said, "Well, I guess I better go face the executioner, then."

"That's not funny, Jake," Leah said.

I rolled my eyes and revved the engine.

"Good luck," Leah said.

I nodded and took off down the road.

When I turned into my driveway, Sam and Billy were waiting on the porch. They seemed to be deep in conversation, but stopped abruptly when they heard me arrive. Sam stood up from his chair and met he halfway between the driveway and the house.

"What in the hell do you think you were doing?" Sam growled.

"I had to go," I said. "I had to do something! It isn't like you were going to do anything about it!"

"I wanted to do something, Jacob!" Sam said, "But you know the Elders forbid it."

"They forbid you to go," I growled. "I heard nothing about me."

I knew Sam was about to retort, but he suddenly went silent. Meanwhile Billy had wheeled out over to us.

"This is happening too early, Billy!" Sam growled.

"What is happening too early?" I asked.

Okay, I was really confused now. Because of Leah's conversation, I thought I had a one-way ticket out of the reservation. Now I didn't know what was planned for me.

"Jacob," Billy said, "I think we need to talk."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Sam isn't the true Alpha of the tribe," Billy said, and he suddenly had a proud grin across his face. "You are. It was always meant to be you."

==============================  
**Cliffhanger! I loved this chapter to much. My favorite bit was probably Jake and Leah's discussion. More is going to happen between them in the future.**

**You'll have to wait for the next Jacob PoV. Next is Bella's. Bella and Edward return home!**

Hope you liked the chapter! Feedback would be great!


	9. The Lesser Of Two Evils

**Chapter 9  
****The Lesser of Two Evils  
**

**Author's Note: The time-line has become a little confusing, so I'll give a small reminder. The day Bella and Edward return to Forks in this chapter is the day after Jake talked to the Cullens. This chapter will go back and forth in PoVs. In Jacob's PoV, it will start off where his PoV left off.**

(Bella's PoV)

Edward and I stayed on the island for two more days, though it wasn't as fun as when we had first arrived. Ever since our discussion about my coming changes, I was a little bit antsy about the whole thing. I was careful not to discuss it anymore with Edward, and I was even more careful not to express my feelings in my emotions around him.

There were a few things I was worried about. Would there be any part of my normal self left when I became a newborn? Would I be anything other than just a vicious newborn, thirsting on human blood? Would Edward and the others be able to stop me when my thirst became too much? Where would we go during my change? I couldn't stay in Forks.

Then as we were packing to leave on the last day of our honeymoon, it hit me. Something I had completely forgotten since I had arrived on Isle Esme. Or rather.... _someone._

"Oh, no!" I moaned.

I collapsed onto the bed and felt tears coming down my cheeks, as I hid my face in the pillows.

"Bella?" Edward said, dashing into the room, "What is it?"

"I am a horrible, horrible person!" I moaned through my tears.

Edward pulled me against him into a hug.

"You need to stop crying," Edward said, "And tell me what is wrong."

He lifted the hair out of my face, and put his cool hand against my cheek.

"Ch-Ch-Charlie," I stuttered through my quivering lip, "What is he going to think?"

Edward sighed and closed his eyes.

"I can't believe I didn't even think about that," I said. "He's going to be so worried about me. What am I going to do?"

"I should have told you sooner," Edward said, in almost a whisper.

"What?" I asked. "Told me what, Edward?"

"Carlisle's going to take care of it," Edward said.

"What is he going to do?" I asked.

"He's going to lie to your father," Edward said.

"And tell him what?" I demanded.

"Carlisle's going to tell Charlie," Edward continued. "that you've been inflicted with a rare disease while here in South America. That you've been taken to the Center for Disease Control in Atlanta, Georgia, and is under strict quarantine."

It took a minute for the information Edward was telling me to sink in. Then it hit like a ton of bricks.

"So I-I-I'll probably never see my parents again," I said.

"Yes," Edward said with a frown.

"Is there even a chance?" I asked, "That I will be able to see them, though?"

"There is," Edward said, nodding, "Albeit a very small one."

I went silent. Edward sighed, and I looked into his eyes. There was something else he was wanting to tell me. He just looked terrified to speak of it.

""There's something else," I asked him. "Isn't there?"

"No," Edward said.

"You can't lie to me, Edward," I said, "It's part of our vows."

Edward sighed again.

"Every member of my family," he said, "has had to go through the same journey you are about to. I don't mean just with the first year, and the whole newborn thing. I'm talking about the more personal level of it all. Because of who we are, and what we look like, we don't have the same privileges as humans. I believe I have told you this before. You already know most of it anyway. We have to live where there is barely any sunshine. Forks is one place, Alaska is another. So, of course, the rest of my family never saw their biological family. As you know, I am the last of my biological line, so I never had to go through with the same.... same pain they went through."

"You – you mean," I stuttered.

I couldn't get it out. I knew what Edward was trying to tell me.

"They had to cope with the fact," Edward said, "that they outlived – or whatever you can call it – every single person they ever knew and have ever known."

The reality of my decision had finally sunk in. I buried my head into Edward's cool shoulder and let the tears out. It was too painful to talk about, but I was still thinking about it. I was going to be my nineteen year-old self forever, and I would have to watch my parents and my high school friends and everyone I ever knew grow old and die while I never aged.

"How can anyone bear that?" I asked, looking up at Edward.

"Over time we get used to it," Edward said. "There are... other ways we try to help cope with that. You know we've had to matriculate around a lot. We don't do it just because we are supposed to be older than we actually appear. We do it because we don't want to make many friends, only to have to watch them age and die. It would only remind us of what we lost."

"It must be worse that you never had the choice I have," I said.

"Now do you understand why I've been so against you becoming like me?" Edward asked.

"I do," I said, "But I am still going through with it."

"I won't stop you," Edward said, "I'm only making sure you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I'll cope with it," I said.

"And if you don't," Edward said, "I'll be right by your side to help you through with it. Every step of the way."

I nodded. When Edward decided I wasn't going to cry again, he let me go and resumed packing our suitcases, though I did catch him take the occasional glance at me. He was probably terrified that I was going to have a nervous breakdown from all the stress.

Edward had planned our journey back to Forks quite brilliantly. The weather in Rio De Janeiro was a nice cloudy overcast, as we made our way toward the airport. The trip, which included all the stops we came through to go to Isle Esme, took all night. The night before our trip back home, Edward called Carlisle. Carlisle would meet us at the Seattle airport.

We arrived in Seattle an hour before sunrise. Carlisle and Esme met us in the lobby after we picked up our bags, and we were on the road shortly.

"Have you talked to my father?" I asked Carlisle.

"I assume Edward already informed you of our plans ?" Carlisle replied.

"A few of them," Edward said.

I looked at Edward. What else were they planning?

"Yes," Carlisle said, answering my question, "I'm sorry to say that Charlie is heartbroken."

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"I explained that you caught a rare disease in South America," Carlisle replied. "Supposedly, the disease affects your appearance, and might be contagious."

"Good plan, Carlisle," Edward said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Carlisle has made it," Edward said, "So that there is a chance you might be able to see your father again in the future. Once you are calmed down enough after your transformation."

"That is exactly what I told Charlie," Carlisle said. "I hoped that it might put him at some ease."

"He's probably still going out of his mind," I said.

"He's doing the best he can," Carlisle said, "But he is getting some help as well."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Ah," Edward said, with a grin, "Now that is interesting."

Carlisle and Esme laughed softly.

"Okay now," I said, "What joke am I missing?"

"There's a new rumor going around Forks," Edward said, grinning. "Apparently the Chief of Police has been seen hanging out with a woman whose appearance resembles that of Sue Clearwater."

"My father is dating Sue Clearwater?" I asked.

"I only discovered this a couple days after you left for your honeymoon," Carlisle said, "Your father was there to comfort Sue with Harry's death, and it seems that they've hit it off quite nicely."

I snorted. I couldn't believe it. My father was the town's most eligible bachelor, and he had had that title for a long time. After his fallout with my mother, he seemed to like the single life. I wondered what had changed his mind, and then I suddenly realized it. Ever since I had moved in, my father seemed to get used to having someone to talk to. Now that I was out of his life, I knew he must have needed someone else to replace me... especially with the cooking. I smiled softly to myself. It was nice that Charlie had someone to look after him, now that he thought I was in quarantine. It would be very difficult for me to not want to see him and let him know I was going to be okay.

"There's something else going on you're not telling me, Carlisle," Edward asked. "And you're doing your best not to think of it."

Carlisle sighed and looked at Esme. She clutched his hand with hers and nodded her head to him. Carlisle sighed and looked through the rear-view mirror at us.

"Alice had another vision?" Edward asked.

Carlisle nodded.

"What?" I asked. "What did she see?"

"It wasn't very clear," Carlisle said, "But she saw the Volturi in deep conversation. Aro has ordered Jane, and a few Volturi guards, including Demetri and Felix to come to Forks."

"What?" I asked, my jaw dropping.

"I see," Edward said, "They are getting restless waiting for when Bella will become a vampire."

"It looks like they cannot wait any longer," Carlisle said.

"Did Alice see when they are coming?" Edward asked.

"That part of her vision was blurry," Carlisle said, "And she has tried her best to find out."

"Blurry?" Edward asked.

Carlisle looked at Edward again.

"Oh," Edward said, in a low snarl.

"What?" I asked, looking from Edward to Carlisle.

"Yesterday, we had a visitor come to the house," Carlisle said.

"Jacob?" I suddenly realized.

Carlisle nodded.

"He wasn't there to start a fight," Esme said. "He actually came to warn us."

Edward growled softly again.

"Damn it," he muttered.

"Yes, Edward," Carlisle said, "You remember. Jacob said he was doing his best trying to stop it, though."

"What's going on?" I asked once again.

I felt like a broken record asking so many questions.

"Jacob came to remind us about the treaty between us and the Quileute tribe," Carlisle said.

I didn't need any more clarification. I knew all about the treaty.

"The part of the treaty concerning biting a human is still intact," Edward said.

"Unfortunately, yes," Carlisle said. "Sam Uley has been trying to convince the Elders to modify it, but they are not giving in. It seems they aren't in the best of moods anyway."

"Two more wolves?" Edward asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Whenever a new vampire comes to town," he said, "Even temporarily... it seems to spark the Quileute's transformation. This time it was two preteen boys. Never in the history of their tribe have they had someone so young become a Quileute wolf."

"Do you believe the Elders want war if we break the treaty?" Edward asked.

"I believe that's what is to be expected," Carlisle said.

"Wait," I said, "Jacob's pack will go to war with us if I change into – into one of you?"

"Yes, Bella," Edward said softly.

"No," I said.

"Unfortunately, there isn't anything we can do about it," Edward said. "It's either the wolves or the Volturi."

I looked into Edward's eyes, and I knew what he meant. If I didn't change into a vampire, the Volturi would kill me and anyone who got in their way of doing so: Edward and my family. And if I did change, the wolves would start war with us.

"The lesser of two evils," I choked out.

"Exactly," Carlisle said, nodding.

"N-no," I said, "I have to talk to Jacob."

"Bella," Edward said.

"Edward," Carlisle said, "Bella is right. I think that would be the right thing to do. Only Bella could convince Jacob... if there was a way to do so."

Edward sighed and nodded. I looked out the window of the passing scenery. How could everything have gone downhill so fast?

**(Jacob's PoV – The Day Before)**"Alpha?" I asked my father. "Me?"

"You are the grandson of the former Alpha," Billy said, "How could it not be you?"

"B-b-but," I stuttered. "Sam --"

"Sam was only named Alpha by the Elders," Billy said, "Because he is older than you, and because he was the first of this generation to transform. But you are now mature enough to take the responsibility."

I looked from Billy to Sam. Sam looked somewhere between downhearted and confused. I was just as confused as he was. How was I just supposed to take over the Alpha command? It wasn't something I could just do, just because I had a famous grandfather. I wasn't leader material.

"No," I said.

"No?" Billy asked.

"I'm not leadership material!" I growled.

"Don't sell yourself short, Jake," Sam said, "You've always been leadership material. You were my second-in-command, even above Paul, who has been phasing long before you did."

"I was only second-in-command because you _knew _I was meant to be Alpha!" I argued.

"You are meant to be Alpha, son," Billy said, "Think about it. You've always resisted Sam's Alpha command because your brain knew you were the true Alpha."

Just as I was about to argue, Billy's cell-phone went off. Billy sighed and rolled away from me. He put his cell-phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Billy asked. "Oh, hi, Charlie."

"Your father's right, you know," Sam said, "I could never command you around. I guess I could command the others because I am above them in rank, or whatever you want to call it."

"Well, if that is true," I said, "I am promoting you."

"It doesn't work that way, Jake," Sam said, shaking his head, "The Elders won't listen to me because I am not the true Alpha. I've finally figured that out. I always thought I was supposed to be the tribe's true "chief". But then I learned the truth, and it was never supposed to be me. It's supposed to be you. Its the Alpha line, passed down through generations.. You can't stop it."

"Well, I am stopping it," I said, "I'm not Alpha material."

"You truly underestimate the name of Alpha," Sam said.

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't take this anymore. I decided I would have to play Sam's game. If only to get him to leave me alone.

"So you truly believe I am the Alpha?" I asked.

"Of course," Sam said.

"Fine," I said, "Then as my first command, I ask you to leave me alone until I ask of you."

Sam cringed.

"You mean that?" Sam asked.

Okay. This was too weird for me. I was almost shocked to see Sam fear me.

"I am Alpha, aren't?" I said, mockingly.

Sam sighed, turned and ran off. I scowled. I didn't want any of this. I almost wished Leah was right... that I had been exiled. Anything to make me forget about this!

"Yes, Charlie," Billy said, "I understand. Well, tell me if you hear anything more. And call me if you need anything. Yep. You take care of yourself. Goodbye."

Billy clicked the phone shut and sighed. He turned around and faced me. A large frown creased his lips.

"What's wrong, Dad?" I asked him.

"That was Charlie," Billy said, "He just got off the phone with the Cullen doctor. Bella picked up some sort of disease in South America. She's in quarantine in Atlanta, Georgia."

I felt dizzy. This could not be. I just talked to the Cullens not an hour ago! The doctor himself told me Bella would be home soon. Then it dawned on me. Carlisle was a rotten liar! He just wanted to make me believe Bella was okay, so I wouldn't get all mad at him. He didn't think I could take it!

Suddenly, my mind started buzzing with possible scenarios. What if Bella wasn't in quarantine? What if she was dead? That bloodsucker probably killed her when he was trying to – to – ugh, I couldn't even say it! I just knew one thing. The leech was going to pay for what he did to her. I should have never warned the Cullens about my pack wanting to wage war on them. They deserved it after this...

Immediately I felt better than I had just a few minutes ago. I was a whole new Jacob Black. It was time for me to be what I was born to be: the true Alpha of the pack!

**---------------------------------------  
Chapter finished! Oh dear, what did Jacob do in his rage? What will he be like when he realizes Bella is okay? Those answers coming soon!**

I have many ideas coming up, and I promise you don't want to miss it. The plan for Bella's transformation goes awry when something unpredictable happens. What will it be? That will happen pretty soon!

How did you like the chapter? Feedback would be awesome.


	10. Solitude

**Chapter 10  
****Solitude**

(Bella's PoV)

It was very silent for a little while as we made our way into Forks. We passed the police station and I stared at it, even as it became further down the road. I wondered if my father was there, doing what he did best, or if he had taken a few days off after hearing the false news about me.

Oh, how I wanted to find him and tell him I was safe. I just knew what he was going through at the moment. It was probably similar to the the depression I was going through when I thought Edward had left me forever. I wondered if Charlie had called my mother yet and told her the news. I kind of hoped he hadn't. Jacksonville was a lot closer to Atlanta, Georgia, and I could just imagine my mother driving up there in an attempt to see me. That wasn't the only flaw in Carlisle's plan. What would happen, and I knew it _would_ happen, when my father called the CDC and realized I wasn't there? Then I suddenly realized the answer. Carlisle probably had convinced the CDC to lie to my father. All he would have to do was give them a hearty donation.

I felt Edward squeeze my hand. I turned and smiled to him.

"Happy to be back in Forks?" he asked.

I nodded silently. I turned to look back out the window just as we passed Forks High School. It had seemed like forever since I had stepped into those hallways for the first time. Forever since I had met Edward that first fateful day. I smiled to myself as I remembered when I thought he had hated my very existence. I turned briefly back to Edward, and I knew he was probably thinking the same thing I was. I wondered if he was also thinking what our lives would be like if I had never come to Forks in the first place. It was definitely strange to think about.

I sighed as I looked at all the familiar spots in Forks. Would I have any memory of my experiences here when I became a vampire? I didn't just want to remember my times with Edward. There was a lot I never wanted to forget. My father, for just one example. If there was a chance I would never see him again, I never wanted to forget his face. I never wanted to forget the faces of my friends either. Jessica... Eric... Jacob.

Jacob. I had briefly forgotten that I was going to call him. I would wait until we got home, until after the commotion of our happy return had washed away. I wanted my call to Jacob to be a private one, especially if it was to discuss the future between myself, the Cullens and Jacob's pack. I sighed softly, wondering what I was going to say to him. What could I say to him to convince his pack that I was not in danger? That this was one human who did not qualify as a part of the treaty set down between the Quileutes and the Cullens so long ago? It was my choice to become a vampire. I was not a helpless human who didn't have any say in her fate. I had made my decision long ago.

I looked out the window again in time to realize we were on the street that was the most familiar to me. My old house was near. What were we doing here? Just as I was about to voice my thoughts, we passed by the house, but didn't stop. The police car was in the driveway, and there was another car. I wondered who the car had belonged to, then I remembered the discussion earlier. It was obvious that car belonged to Sue Clearwater. I looked at Edward, and he just smiled at me.

"Carlisle just thought you'd want to see your old house one last time," he said.

Carlisle looked at him in the rear-view mirror.

"Before you turn, I mean," Edward said, quickly.

"It was a very nice gesture," I said. "Thank you, Carlisle."

"My pleasure," Carlisle said, with a smile.

He then looked at Edward. Edward sighed and shook his head, then looked out the window. Apparently I was missing out on something between Edward and my father-in-law. I would probably find out what it was later, so I decided not to follow it any further.

A short while later, we arrived in the driveway of the Cullen home. I was finally back home. I had only been gone for a few days, but missed it so much. As soon as the car parked in the garage, Edward chuckled. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, just a fair warning," he said to me, "It seems everyone is very excited to welcome us home."

"Everyone?" I asked, thinking about my blonde sister-in-law.

"Rosalie missed us just as much as the rest of them," Edward said, stepping out of the car.

"Probably you more than me," I muttered.

Edward chuckled harder. He helped me out of the car, and we made our way inside. As soon as we walked through the front door, I heard footsteps rush down the stairs.

"Finally!" Alice said, with a squeal, "We've been waiting forever."

"I'm sure you've been keeping an eye on us all the way home," Edward said, hugging his sister.

"And giving us her own commentary for every bit of it," Jasper said, walking up to us.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"I assumed you've already been told about our excitement over the past couple of days," Jasper said.

"Carlisle explained it on the way home," Bella said.

"Have you seen anything else since then?" Edward asked, "When you were not vision-stalking us?"

"Haven't seen an arrival date," Alice said, "If that is what you mean?"

"And what are we going to do if she's here before I turn?" I asked.

Edward, Alice and Carlisle all exchanged glances.

"We still have time," Jasper said, "Besides, we have our very own alert system right here."

Alice grinned.

"So, Carlisle," she said, "You better had not told them about our surprise. Because, if so, I swear to --"

"Relax, Alice," Edward said, "Bella knows nothing about it."

Alice growled softly at Edward.

"You know, Edward," she said, "It's extremely difficult to keep secrets from you."

Edward laughed.

"What surprise are you talking about?" I asked, curiously.

"Let's just say," Esme said, "We've been quite busy while you were on your honeymoon."

"I only hope you two were busy as well," Emmett's voice called from the living room.

Alice choked out a laugh.

"Emmett!" Edward growled.

"Come on, Bella!" Alice said, noticing my blushing pink cheeks, "We have a little ways to go."

Alice led me through the living room and toward the back door. Edward followed us and as Alice led me out the back door, I heard what sounded like a fist hitting marble. I assumed that Edward had hit Emmett.

"Damn, that hurt!" Emmett said.

"You deserved it," Edward said.

I grinned. I was right.

"Now, Bella," Alice said, "Are you going to keep your eyes closed, or am I going to have to blindfold you?"

"Ask Edward," Emmett called from inside the house, "I bet he has one!"

I heard a low growl from Edward.

"Edward, ignore him," Alice said, "Besides, if Bella is going to get through the forest without injury while she keeps her eyes closed, you are going to have to carry her. I don't think I have to tell you where we're going."

Edward went to his knees and I climbed onto his back. I laid my head onto his shoulders and closed my eyes. If Alice hadn't asked me to close my eyes, I probably would have done so anyway. Being carried by Edward as he ran very fast always made me feel sick.

For the next few minutes, all I felt was the wind around me, and then it finally stopped as Edward slowed to a stop.

"We're here!" Alice said, "Bella, keep your eyes closed for just a little bit longer. Edward, keep your comments to yourself. This is a surprise for her."

Edward took my hand and pulled me a little farther through the forest.

"Careful," Edward said, "Careful now. Just a couple more steps. Here we are."

I felt Alice's cool hands cup over my face.

"No peeking until I say so!" Alice said.

"Alice, I think she can look at it now," Edward said.

"Yes, you've kept the secret quite well," I said.

Alice chuckled and removed her hands. I opened my eyes and gasped.

There, nestled into the forest was a tiny stone cottage. It belonged here so absolutely that it seemed as if it must have grown from the rock, a natural formation. Honeysuckle climbed up one wall like a lattice, winding all the way up and over the thick wooden shingles. Late summer roses bloomed in a handkerchief-sized garden under the dark, deep-set windows. There was a little path of flat stones, amethyst in the night, that led up to the quaint arched wooden door.

"Well," Alice said, softly, "What do you think?"

I tried to speak, but no words came out.

"Esme thought we might like our own little place for a while," Edward said, "But she didn't want us anywhere too far away. This place has been out here for a while, just crumbling away through the years. She renovated it herself."

I tried to speak, but my mouth kept opening and closing like a fish.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked.

She looked a little downhearted from my delayed response.

"I can't believe you gave me a house!" I said.

"_Us,_" Edward corrected, "And it's no more than a cottage. I think a house implies more legroom."

"Hey," I whispered to him, "No dissing the house!"

"You like it?" Alice asked.

I shook my head.

"Love it?" Alice asked.

I nodded.

Alice gave out a little squeal. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Esme!"

She turned to head back to the house.

"Aren't you coming in?" I asked.

"I'll just let you and Edward take a private tour," she said, with a wink.

"Alice, you're worse than Emmett sometimes," Edward said.

Alice chuckled. She then threw the cottage key to Edward and ran off back toward the house. I raised an eyebrow.

"I feel bad," I said.

"What?" Edward asked, "About the cottage?"

"No," I said, "But... Alice didn't have to stay away from us. Now I feel guilty."

"Bella," Edward chuckled, "Nobody thinks you are being unreasonable."

"Then," I said, "What?"

"Their other gift was alone time for us," Edward said, "That's why the house is so far out here."

The way he said it sent shivers to my spine.

"That's not it, is it?" I asked.

"What?" Edward asked.

"This is all for me," I said, looking at the cottage, "For – for when I go through my changes."

"Bella," Edward said, "You're being way too over-dramatic. What do you think Esme would say if she heard you? She gave this cottage to us."

I didn't respond. Edward sighed.

"If it makes you happy," he said, "You are wrong about your assumptions. Carlisle wouldn't want you too far away when you go through your transformation."

"But he wants me away from the public, doesn't he?" I asked. "That's why we're out here in the forest."

"Bella, you're being unreasonable about this," Edward said, with a sigh. "You should be happy!"

"I am," I said, looking at the cottage.

"Then no more discussion about this," Edward said, walking over to me. "_Be happy. _You are far too mopey for a human."

"At least I won't be human for much longer," I said.

Edward took me by the hand and led me to the door. He then suddenly ducked down and yanked me into his arms.

"Hey!" I said, chuckling.

"Thresholds are part of my job description," he said.

He unlocked the door and pushed it open, then led me into the house. He let me stand on my own two feet, so to take a better look.

The cottage room was something from a fairy tale. The floor was a crazy quilt of smooth, flat stones. The low ceiling had long exposed beams that someone as tall as Jacob would surely knock his head on. The walls were warm wood in some places, stone mosaics in others. The beehive fireplace in the corner held the remains of a slow flickering fire. It was driftwood burning there—the low flames were blue and green from the salt.

It was furnished in eclectic pieces, not one of them matching another, but harmonious just the same. One chair seemed vaguely medieval, while a low ottoman by the fire was more contemporary and the stocked bookshelf against the far window reminded me of movies set in Italy. Somehow each piece fit together with the others like a big three-dimensional puzzle. There were a few paintings on the walls that I recognized—some of my very favorites from the big house. They all seemed to belong here in this little cottage.

"I'm sure your dying to see your closet," Edward said, "Or at least I'll tell Alice that you were. Just to make her happy."

"Should I be afraid?" I asked, grinning.

"From what I saw in her head?" Edward replied, "Terrified."

Edward led me toward the end of a narrow hallway, and led me into the only room that was there.

"Here's our room," Edward said, "Apparently Esme designed it just like the bedroom on Isle Esme. She thought we might like it that way."

The bed was huge and white, with clouds of gossamer floating down from the canopy to the floor. The pale wood floor matched the other room, and now I grasped that it was precisely the color of a pristine beach. The walls were that almost-white-blue of a brilliant sunny day, and the back wall had big glass doors that opened into a little hidden garden. Climbing roses and a small round pond, smooth as a mirror and edged with shiny stones. A tiny, calm ocean for us.

"Wow," I said.

"I know," Edward said. "Oh, and the closet is through those double doors. I should warn you. It is bigger than this room."

I walked over to the doors and opened them. A part of me was shocked, while the rest of me wanted to destroy Alice. It'd be just like her to do this to me. I knew, somewhere in this pile of fabric was a new mess of french lingerie.

As I looked around, I suddenly remembered something I had been meaning to do.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked me.

"Yes," I said, "Can I get a little privacy... erm, I mean... some human moments?"

I thought Edward would see right through me. But... then again... he couldn't read my mind.

"I'm sure this is all so sudden for you," Edward said, with a grin, "I'm going to go check up on the family. I'll be back very shortly. I promise."

"Take your time," I said.

Edward smiled and rushed out of the cottage. The curtains behind the bed swept in the wind that followed him.

"Hopefully this place gets good reception," I said, reaching for the pocket of my jeans.

I took out my cell-phone and dialed Jacob's number.

"Hello?" Jacob's voice said, after a couple seconds.

I was quite surprised. His voice sounded almost mean.

"Who is it?" Jacob asked. "Is it you, Cullen?"

I was speechless for a moment. Since when did he call me by my new last name?

"If you're calling me on Bella's phone to apologize to me," Jacob said, "You are too late! You're going to pay for what you did. Do you hear me?"

My eyes went wide. Jacob thought he was talking to Edward.

"Jake," I said in a gasp, "It's me. Bella."

"Bella?" Jacob asked, "No. It can't be. You're okay?"

I sighed. He thought I would be changed by now.

"I'm still human, Jake," I said, "For now."

"B-but you're okay?" Jacob asked.

"Last time I checked, yeah!" I said.

"B-but," Jacob stammered. "Charlie – my father said –"

I then completely realized what he was going on about.

"You've been talking to my father, haven't you?" I said, "Jake. Everything my father believes about my condition is a lie. I'm not in Atlanta. I don't have some rare South American disease."

"Oh," Jacob said.

"My father had to believe that," I said, "Because I – I might not see him for a while."

"Oh," Jacob said again.

"Jacob," I said, "I'm okay."

Jacob went silent.

"Jacob?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"I-I think I did something wrong," Jacob said.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"You must understand, Bella," Jacob said, "I thought you were dead. I thought that _bloodsucker _did something to you."

"Jacob?" I asked, and my voice sounded fearful, "What did you do?"

"I messed up," Jacob said. "It's been hectic over here the past few days, Bella. Long story short, I'm the Alpha."

"What?" I asked, "What happened to Sam?"

"Nothing," Jacob said, "I'm just the Alpha. It was always meant to be me."

"Well... congratulations!" I said.

"Bella, you don't understand!" Jacob said, "I messed up! I thought you were gone. I-I gave the okay for the Elders to put the treaty into action."

My eyes went wide. I totally understood now.

"Jacob," I whispered. "You didn't."

"I'm sorry, Bella," Jacob said, "The Cullens and the Quileutes are now at war."

I snapped the phone shut. I couldn't hear any more. What had Jacob done? I had to get back to the Cullen house. They had to know what was going on. Suddenly, I heard a whooshing sound. I sighed, relieved. Edward had returned. I ran out of the closet, and out into the hall.

"Edward!" I said, running down the hall, "Something's happ – ah!"

What I saw took my breath away. It wasn't Edward standing in my new living room. What I saw was the short, blonde, pale figure of someone from my past.

"Hello, Bella," Jane said, "I've come to check up on you."

-------------------------------------  
**Cliffhanger! Whew, the ending even took my breath away!**

So I decided to put the cottage into the story this early. I know the cottage's description is similar to the one in Breaking Dawn, but it was so lovely, I didn't want to change it much.

**Hope you loved the chapter! Feedback would be awesome!**


	11. Fate

**Chapter 11  
****Fate  
**

**Author's Note: I made a bit of a boo-boo. In the books, Jane is described as having light-brown hair. I went with the movie description and gave her blonde hair. Hope you can forgive me for that.**

(Bella's PoV)

I couldn't believe my eyes. Jane was standing before me.

How was this possible? I thought Alice would have seen her coming. Then I remembered Alice's visions. Jane was going to bring Demetri and Felix along with her. Where were they? Were they at the Cullens house? Is that why Edward wasn't here? Surely, Alice would have seen Jane coming straight to the cottage, and would have sent Edward back. He was the fastest of his family. So where was he?

I looked at the tiny figure of Jane. She was staring at me with black eyes, dark as the night. This only meant one thing. She was hungry. She had expected me to be human. She was ready to kill me. Yet she still looked pale and child-like. She looked so innocent, and so sadistic at the same time. It was very eerie.

"Hello, Jane," I said, in my best attempt at a brave voice.

I calculated my chances. If Jane wanted to attack me, she could do so easily. I was immune to her special ability: the ability to make others feel as if they were in pain. But I also knew that, as a vampire, she was faster and stronger than me. She could kill me in a flash. There was only one way out of this. I had to use my wit and words. Hopefully Edward or one of the others would get here quick enough to be able to rescue me.

"I didn't expect you so early," I said.

"You expected me?" Jane asked. "Oh, but of course. Alice. She would have seen me coming. But I wonder. If she did see me coming, then why isn't she here? Or your mate? Where is Edward, I wonder. I don't sense his presence."

My eyes went wide as I tried to deduce what Jane was thinking. Surely, Jane would have noticed that Edward was back at the house. If Demetri and Felix did come with her, she would have sent them there. She did have a sort of power over them. So something had to be going on. She didn't know where Edward was.

I decided to lie.

"He's.... near," I said, "There were some deer nearby, so he decided to grab one."

"Hmm," Jane said. "Well, no matter. I am not here for him. I am here for you. And I can see that my trip is not one of waste. I could smell the blood in your veins from miles away. You are still human."

I felt oddly brave speaking to Jane. Perhaps it was because, even though she could still kill me, I was immune to her greatest power. Perhaps that thought gave me strength.

"You came too early, Jane," I said. "Edward was just about to prepare himself for my change. That is why he went to hunt. So he would be strong enough to go through with it. It is his first time doing this, you see? Changing someone, I mean. He wanted to do it on his own."

I decided to use my earlier thoughts to my advantage.

"That is why this cottage was built," I said. "For my use. So I would be able to transform in peace, away from the innocent humans."

"Innocent," Jane said with a spat. "Right."

"I thought the Volturi admired the humans?" I asked. "Respected them?"

"They are our nourishment only," Jane said. "But, of course you would never understand that, having known the Cullens. Hmmph. They're the black sheep of the vampire family."

I bit back a retort. She was trying to get me angry. Perhaps she was hoping I'd have a little bit of fight in me. I imagine this was a little boring for her, given that she couldn't use her ability on me.

"I did not come too early," Jane said. "We gave you plenty of time to change. You and the Cullens obviously lied to us."

I closed my eyes and prepared myself for Jane's attack. She was probably always meant to be my executioner, ever since she first laid eyes on me and I had defied her sinister abilities. Was this always my fate? To fall to this child-like villain?

"It's a pity," Jane said, "Aro expected that you might have wonderful abilities if you would have become a vampire. He was hoping you'd become one of the Volturi in the future. You could have made a wonderful part of the royal family."

"You will _never_ know the meaning of family," I growled.

If I was going out, I was not going to back down now. Jane would get a piece of my mind before she ended my life.

"You, along with every member of the Volturi," I said, "are a disgrace to the name of supernatural. To the name of vampire."

"Are we?" Jane asked, "Hmm. Tell me? In every fairy tale and story you've ever heard about vampires, when did you ever hear about a nice vampire? We're one of the most feared creatures in stories. People in the fairy tales run in sheer terror from us. We're just making the fairy tales true. But we also are doing it with respect. We have rules, so as to protect our kind from humans. If word got out that vampires actually existed, can you imagine what the world would be like?"

Jane smiled at me. It was strange watching her smile. Especially with those black eyes staring right into my soul.

"What do you think it would be like?" Jane asked, "Rainbows and butterflies? Peace among the natural and the supernatural? Wrong. Being surrounded by the Cullens and their _vegetarian _ways brainwashed you. What you witnessed in Volterra... that's the real world for us vampires. It's not just a long wonderful life with those you love. It's hunger. Pain. And it's an eternity of it. You thirst for blood. You wish to close your eyes and dream again, but you can't. That's the life of a vampire. So I don't think you're going to miss anything, sweetheart."

"Edward won't let you live if he comes back and finds me dead," I threatened. "He'll come after you."

"Oh, I know," Jane said, a large grin crossing her face. "That was the plan. Or should I say _my _plan. Aro just wanted me to make sure you were a vampire. If you were, he was fine with it. If you weren't, I was ordered to dispose of you and leave. But I can't leave. Edward and his disgrace of a family have risked our exposure one too many times. We would never have allowed them to live so out in the open like this. Among so many humans. Even allowing themselves to blend in with the humans. It's too risky for them. Their deaths will send a message to the rest of the vampire world. They'll learn not to anger the Volturi."

I closed my eyes. There was no possible bargain chip with Jane. She was on a mission. I made sure my last thoughts were of Edward. Our time together. I was happy. I was in bliss in what would probably be the last moments of my life. I could almost hear Edward's voice.

"Bella!" Edward's voice said.

I could hear his voice. The way he had said my name, it seemed as if had said it a million times before. It felt as if he was close by. But that wasn't possible. Was it?

"Aw, such a pity," Jane said, "He's looking for you, I think. Do you think he realizes I am here? Shh... let's see. Oh! Not a word now. I could easily break your neck in one move. But I'm going to let you watch this."

I tried to yell out, but my voice wouldn't come. It was like it was trying to save my last breath for extended life.

"Oh!" Jane said, grinning at me. "Here he comes."

I glanced to my left. There was a window feet from me. Could I open it easily and slip through it before she noticed? Could Edward distract her enough?

Jane looked at me and put her finger to her lips. She ducked behind the couch.

"Bella?" Edward said, opening the door, "We have to go! Alice just had a vision! She saw --"

He then stopped abruptly and closed his eyes.

"Hello, Jane," Edward said, staring right at the couch.

Jane stood up and stared at Edward.

"Edward," Jane said, "How wonderful to see you."

"You're earlier than I expected," Edward said.

"The early bird gets the worm," Jane said, smiling, then looked at me. "Or in this case, the human."

"She won't be human for long," Edward said.

"It's too late, Edward," Jane said, "You've waited too long. Aro will not be pleased if I return with this news. We don't give second chances.... I'm sure you remember that."

"I remember," Edward said.

Edward looked at me.

"Bella," he said, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, slightly. To be perfectly honest, I was about to faint right there on the floor.

"She's been very brave," Jane said, "You must be very proud of her. It will be a shame so lose someone like her."

"You will not touch her!" Edward said.

He advanced one step and then he suddenly fell to the floor. Jane was staring at him, and I knew she had used that sinister ability on him.

"Bella!" Edward said, through the pain, "Run!"

"No, Edward!" I cried, "I won't leave you!"

"Bella!" Edward repeated, pain rushing through his voice, "Go!"

For one second, he looked up at me. Then I realized he was looking past me. I knew what he meant. There was only one other way out of the house, other than the front door. The large patio through my bedroom. If I could get there, I might have a chance.

I took off through to my bedroom, and ran over to the double doors, hoping they weren't locked. I tried to open the door. It was locked. No, what was I going to do? Suddenly, I saw it. Edward had left the keys on the dresser. Perhaps it was the skeleton key to the house. I hurried for the keys, and could hear Edward struggling and trying to fight off the pain.

"No!" Jane said.

She must have realized I was gone. I ran back to the door and tried to open it, using the key. It worked! I opened and ran out onto the patio, then made my way over the porch. I ran for the trees.

"No!" Jane said again.

I turned. Jane was coming for me. She crashed through the double doors, breaking the glass on them, and then leaped over the porch fence I had so much trouble getting over.

Where was Edward? Was he still alive? Where were the others?

Suddenly, Jane leaped over me and was only feet ahead of me.

"Pitiful attempt at freedom," Jane said.

She leaped at me and I was forced against a tree. She lunged at my throat.

"Bella!" Edward yelled.

I gasped at the burning sensation. Edward was too late. Jane went for the kill, and suddenly was thrown back away from me. My vision became blurry as I slumped down to the trunk of the tree. I forced my hand to my neck to staunch the bleeding. Pain forced itself through my body.

Was this how it felt like to die? The burning sensation was running through my body. I could hear Edward and Jane fighting, but I could barely see anything through the blurriness. I knew life was slipping away from me.

Pain. Darkness. This is what it must have felt like to fade into black....

**(Edward's PoV – After he left Bella in the cottage)**I felt a rush of happiness surge through me. Bella, my beautiful wife, my forever, was happy in our new home. Though I knew I would have to disappoint her soon. We would have to leave Forks.

It had all been discussed with Carlisle before the wedding. It wasn't a secret that the Quileutes might wage war if we broke the treaty. Bella wouldn't let us fight Jacob or the rest of his pack, and we couldn't do it because it would only end in bloodshed. We also couldn't risk being around too many humans while Bella was a newborn vampire for a year. It would be too dangerous.

Alaska was our only decision. We'd live with the Denali Clan. They already welcomed Bella like a part of their family, and I knew they would love for us to live with them again.

I sped back to the house. I would talk to my family about our plans while I gave Bella a little time by herself. She needed to feel human for at least a little while longer... before she forgot what it was like to be human.

I could hear Alice laughing along with Esme, as I walked in through the back door.

"She loves the house, Esme!" Alice said, "It's perfect!"

"She deserves it," Esme said, "Even if it is only temporary."

"She does deserve it," I agreed, with a nod. "She surprising seems to love the walk-in closet more than I expected."

"Of course she does!" Alice said, with a giggle.

"Where is Bella?" Esme asked.

"I left her at the cottage," I said. "She needed a human moment."

"Have you and her decided on the date of her turn?" Carlisle asked.

"It will be soon," I said, nodding. "If the Volturi are coming, it has to be soon."

As much as I hated to admit it.

"I don't understand why we can't just go to Alaska now," Rosalie said. "It's not as if we have anything left to do here. We're not here for the sake of Bella's father. He thinks she's on her death bed."

It was hard not to agree with Rosalie. We could be going to Alaska now, and Bella could turn there. But there was one problem.

"Bella does not yet know we're moving to Alaska," I said.

"You haven't told her yet?" Rosalie asked, "Why?"

"I haven't gotten around to it," I said.

"Perfect," Rosalie said. "We have to wait until Edward gets the --"

"Rosalie!" Carlisle scolded. "We have all the time in the world, as you know. Besides, I love this town as much as anyone else. It pains me to have to leave it behind. We've lived here for quite some time."

"All the time in the world?" Rosalie repeated, "Do we really? Have you forgotten that we have the Volturi and the mutts breathing down our necks."

"Relax, Rose," I said. "The Quileutes won't do anything until Bella is turned, and we don't have to worry about the Volturi, because Alice --"

As soon as I said Alice's name, her eyes glazed over.

"Alice?" Jasper asked, "What's wrong? What do you see?"

"Jane," Alice whispered, her eyes darting all over the place, "I can't place her, but she's moving. She's fast. She stopped. Where is she? It looks so familiar?"

She suddenly gasped.

"Where is she?" Jasper asked.

"She's at – at the cottage," Alice whispered.

"When is this going to take place?" I asked.

Alice stared right at me, and her eyes went back to normal. She couldn't bring out the words, but I could smell the fear in her. I looked into her mind and saw the vision. Everything came together and I realized what she had seen.

Jane was at the cottage _now._

"No!" I snarled.

"Edward, wait!" Alice said.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked.

Before Alice could answer, I bolted out of the house and headed for the cottage as fast as I could. I hoped Bella was away from the house. I hoped she might have, somehow, heard Jane coming and got out of there.

But I hoped, beyond hope, that I wasn't too late.

I heightened my senses ten-fold, listening for Jane's thoughts. I hoped she wouldn't be ready for me and blocked me from her thoughts. I also wondered how I was going to fight her off. I would have to be ready for her special ability. I would have to fight through it if I was going to save Bella.

As I ran toward the cottage, I tried to see if I could hear Demetri or Felix or any of the Volturi guards around. But I couldn't sense them. Had Jane come by herself. Was she that foolish?

Bella. Where was she? Was she still in the cottage? Had Jane got to her before she could escape? I couldn't sense her anywhere in the forest, so I made my way to the cottage.

It only took a few minutes to get to the cottage from the house, but it seemed like an eternity. Endless time of fear, wonder and pain. What if I was too late?

I ran to the cottage door and opened it. Bella was standing near the narrow hallway.

"Bella?" I said, rushing in, "We have to go! Alice just had a vision! She saw --"

_Poor little Edward's so afraid of his mate. He doesn't even sense me here. How pitiful._I closed my eyes. Jane was already here, and I knew exactly where she was.

"Hello, Jane," I said, with a snarl.

She stood up behind the couch. Her black eyes were staring right at me, and she had a wide grin on her face.

"Edward," she said, "How wonderful to see you."

"You're earlier than I expected," Edward said.

Too early. I only hoped Alice and the others would get here in time to help me. At least Bella was alive for now.

"The early bird gets the worm," Jane said, smiling, then looked at Bella, "Or in this case, the human."

Maybe I could convince her that I would change Bella soon, and Jane could just leave us alone.

"She won't be human for long," I said.

"It's too late, Edward," Jane said, "You've waited too long. Aro will not be pleased if I return with this news. We don't give second chances.... I'm sure you remember that."

I sighed. This wasn't going my way.

"I remember," I said.

I looked at Bella, hoping to convince her that everything was going to be all right. She looked so frightened over there.

"Bella," I said, "Are you okay?"

Bella nodded. I then realized she wasn't afraid for her life... but mine.

"She's been very brave," Jane said, "You must be very proud of her. It will be a shame so lose someone like her."

"You will not touch her!" I said, fury running through my voice.

I walked one step, and knew I knew immediately that shouldn't have. Suddenly, I wasn't in control of my body. Jane was. The pain racing through my body was in control. I fell to my knees.

But I had to fight through the pain. I had to think of Bella. I had to make sure she was safe.

"Bella!" I said, through the pain, "Run!"

"No, Edward!" Bella cried out, "I won't leave you!"

"Bella!" I repeated, "Go!"

I looked up at her, and then looked past her. I knew there was only one way she could get out now. The back door through our bedroom. If she could get away, if I could distract Jane long enough, maybe she would be safe. I just had to hope Alice and the others would get here in time.

Bella nodded and ran down the hallway and disappeared into the bedroom.

"No!" Jane yelled in rage when she realized Bella was escaping.

She stared at me and another jolt of pain rushed through my body. Jane then ran toward the hallway.

"No!" Jane yelled again.

I stood up, fighting off the pain. Jane was going after Bella. I had to get to them. I ran toward the bedroom and out the door. Jane had cornered Bella into a tree. I leaped onto the wooden railing of the porch and jumped at Jane, just as she lunged for Bella. I hit Jane with an impact that sent us both rolling.

Bella was screaming in pain. I was horrified. Had Jane bit her? Was I too late? I had to get this over with! Jane sent another jolt of pain through me, but I could barely feel it. I was fighting it off, just thinking of Bella.

I looked at Bella for one split-second. Blood was running down her neck, and she looked dazed.

No.

Jane sent another jolt of pain at me, but it was brief... barely any pain. She was just amazed as I. What had stopped her?

"Edward!" a voice yelled out from the distance.

I recognized that voice. It was Jasper. He was the second fastest in the family. Then I realized what had happened. His ability had slowed Jane's powers down.

Jasper ran into both of us, and he and Jane went flying yards from me.

"I'll fight her off" he shouted at me, "Bella's in danger! Alice and the others are coming. They were right behind me!"

I nodded and raced over to Bella. Blood was coming from two piercing holes in her neck. Jane had bitten her. I was sure the venom was racing through her body.

I sighed, and closed my eyes. I knew it was time. Either I was going to have to change her right then, or I was going to lose her forever. Panic spread through my body. I had never done this before. What was I supposed to do?

"Edward!" another voice rang out.

Carlisle appeared right beside me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice and Emmett aiding Jane. I could hear Jane yelling in pain. Blood was flowing from a stump that used to be an arm.

"Edward, it's time," Carlisle said, "You have to change her now."

"I know," I said, "But how? I never have done it before."

"Remember what I taught you," Carlisle said. "One clean bite to the neck, and make sure you concentrate."

"I-I..." I stammered, "I don't know if --"

"Edward," Carlisle said, putting an arm on my shoulder, "Son. You can do it."

I nodded. I had to do it. For Bella. I leaned into Bella's neck and pressed my teeth into her neck, letting the venom flow.

"Concentrate, Edward," Carlisle said, "Feel it rush through her. Know when it is enough. You can do it. I know you can."

Carlisle pressed his fingers onto her wrist.

"Jane's venom is almost out," he said, "Yours is settling in. It's happening. Edward, you can stop now. Edward..."

I fought against the need and lifted away from her.

"How will we know?" I asked him.

"It will take a couple of days," Carlisle said. "We''ll keep watch on her at the house."

"Not the cottage?" I asked.

"She needs thorough care," Carlisle said, "If she is going to survive."

I nodded and looked at Bella. Her body was still twitching and convulsing from my venom. It was hard to watch. I turned away and looked over at Jasper and the others. Emmett had started a fire. Jane was finished. I could see her head near the fire. Her black eyes were staring at me.

"The Volturi aren't going to be pleased," I said

"I know," Carlisle said. "We'll have to deal with it."

I sighed and turned back to Bella. I lifted her into my arms, and carried her as Carlisle escorted us to the house. Now it was a waiting game.

--------------------------------------  
**Cliffhanger!**

Yay! Jane's gone! Man that chapter was difficult to write. I had trouble figuring how to make the start of the transformation in my own words.

Next chapter will be in Jacob's PoV!

**Feedback would be wonderful!**


	12. Alpha

**Chapter 12  
****Alpha  
**

**Author's Note: This chapter begins the night of Jake becoming Alpha, and then continues on the next day. The beginning of this chapter is before he gets Bella's phone call.**

(Jacob's PoV)

Ever since I had found out I was the true Alpha of the Quileute wolf pack, my life had taken an eventful turn. At first, I wasn't going to believe that I was the Alpha of the pack. It wasn't in my nature to be a leader. I was the follower.

But something had sparked inside me when my father told me about Bella. The Alpha inside of me took control. I was infuriated at the bloodsuckers. I had warned Bella not to get too involved with her new husband on their honeymoon, but she didn't listen to me. The rumor was that Bella was now in Atlanta, Georgia in the Center for Disease Control, but I knew different. Bella's bloodsucker of a husband had gone too far with her. He probably killed her and was just trying to make excuses.

I was finally going to do what I had been wanting to do for months. I was finally going to get my hand on the bloodsuckers.

A few minutes after I had learned about Bella's fate, I called for tribal council that evening. My father, one of the Elders, said he could make it happen.

That night, we held a bonfire at my house. Many of my pack mates were there as well as a few of the elders, including my father, Quil Ateara, Sr., and Sue Clearwater. Sue had replaced her husband, Harry, when he had died of a heart attack. Sam was also considered an elder of the tribe, but I wasn't too sure about his place there now.

"I called for this tribal council tonight," I began, "because some things have come to my attention that I feel need to be explained to the tribe as a whole. First of all: for those who do not know yet, the title of Alpha has been passed onto me."

A few of my pack mates gave me quiet congratulations and silent smiles, but I saw at least one had a look of confusion and dislike at the news.

"Why is Jacob given the title of Alpha?" Paul asked, "If Sam no longer feels that -"

"Paul, this is not about me, anymore," Sam said.

"Well, that's fine," Paul said, "But why does Jacob get the title of Alpha when it is obvious that I have more experience than he does."

Before I could retort, my father spoke up.

"Experience does not play a key role in this choice, Paul," Billy said. "Jacob was always meant to be the Alpha of the pack. It was his right, passed down through generations. But because Sam imprinted first, the elders and myself believed that there would be more of you to come, and we were right, of course. So we made Sam the Alpha. But that was only temporary. Now I believe it is perfect time for Jacob to be the Alpha of the pack."

I looked at Sam, who seemed to want to speak up, but he seemed a little hesitant to ask. It was still strange to see him afraid of me. Was it because he was not sure what an Alpha command would do when set upon him, or was it something else?

"If I may ask, Jacob," he said, speaking a little slowly and cautiously, "I was wondering why you have welcomed the Alpha role so quickly. Earlier today, you seemed to repel the very thought of it."

"That is true, Sam," I said. "At first, I did not like the thought of becoming Alpha. I never thought of myself as a leader. Like Paul suggested, I might not have as much experience as some of you do. But that all changed in a split-second, and I will tell you why."

I looked at Billy, though I knew I didn't need permission for what I was about to say. He smiled back at me. I turned to the others.

"Earlier this morning," I continued. "My father got a call from Charlie Swan. Charlie had been on the phone with the leader of the Cullens: the doctor, Carlisle. The doctor had told him some very grave news. He said that while Bella and her husband were on their honeymoon, Bella caught some sort of rare South American disease. Charlie believes that Bella is in the Center for Disease Control."

"Hold on a moment, Jacob," Leah said. "You say he 'believes' she is at the CDC?"

"It is what the doctor told him," I said, "But I believe something different. Everyone here knows that Bella's husband is the -" I bit back the nickname for the Cullens. Name-calling was not important tonight. "- vampire Edward Cullen, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"At Bella's wedding," I continued, "I talked to her, and from what we discussed that night, I have come to this conclusion. I believe Edward lost control with Bella on their honeymoon and -"

"Wait a second," Sam interrupted. "You're not saying you think he killed her, do you?"

I sighed and looked at my father. Even he looked surprised at my opinion.

"That is exactly what I am saying," I said.

"Jacob," Sam said, "Unfortunately, I have to disagree with you."

I rolled my eyes. I suddenly wondered if his recent caution toward me had only been a ploy.

"I may not like the Cullens," Sam continued. "But I know that Edward cares for the daughter of the Police Chief. He would never kill her."

I scoffed.

"Jacob," my father spoke up, "I have to agree with Sam here."

"Well, I think Jacob has a point!" Paul said, standing up. "We all know what the Cullens are capable of. They are bloodsuckers, after all! This is exactly why the treaty was put into place, isn't it? Because it was believed that the Cullens could snap at any time, and the Quileutes could not let that happen. And it looks like it has happened."

Quil Ateara, Sr. stood up beside Billy.

"I, too, agree with Jacob," he said.

Billy and Sam looked shocked at the old man's decision. It seems the Elders were at a standstill right now.

"The elders have always believed that the Cullens could break the treaty," Quil, Sr. said. "Recently when it became aware to us that Bella Swan was close to becoming like the Cullens, it sparked a great discussion between the Elders. Billy, I know you believe that we should have respected Bella's decision, but we were also aware of your feelings in the matter. She is, after all, the daughter of your best friend. We believe that clouded your judgment. Your own father would have frowned at the fact that you were supporting Bella's decision, given that it would break the treaty that's been between us and the Cullens for so long."

"But we do not know what exactly has happened to Bella, yet, Quil!" Billy retorted, "We could be wrong."

"Billy, you know our laws," Quil, Sr. said, "As a pack, we are governed by the word of the Elders, but also of the Alpha."

I raised a surprised eyebrow. It seemed I had more power than I thought I did.

"If the majority of the Elders agree with the Alpha in a decision," Quil, Sr. said, "Then it is passed."

He turned to me.

"Jacob," he said, "What is your decision on this matter? Do you believe that the treaty has been breached?"

I didn't need to think long about it. I had already come to a decision. Bella had not listened to me about the Cullens, and I had believed it had sealed her fate. The Cullens had crossed the line and Bella had paid for it.

"Yes," I said, "I do."

"I do, as well," Quil Sr. said, before looking at Billy once again, "Billy? Do you still stand by your decision?"

"Yes, Quil," Billy said, "I do not support this."

Quil, Sr. turned to Sue who hadn't spoken up all night.

"Sue?" he asked her.

"I have to agree with Jacob," Sue said, "If it was one of my own children, I wouldn't be able to stand it. I do believe the treaty has been breached."

"Well, I do not support this," Sam said.

"Sam Uley," Quil, Sr. said, "You do not have any say in this."

Many of my pack-mates were surprised at the elder Quil's statement.

"But -" Sam started, "I -"

"You are not Alpha anymore, Sam," Quil, Sr. said, "As such, you are not a part of the Elder council. The majority of the vote is two to one in favor of the Alpha's decision. The treaty has been breached. From now on, we will focus on one thing: the banishment and/or destruction of the Cullen vampires."

It was very quiet after Quil, Sr. had made his statement. Sam looked downtrodden at the fact that he had no more say in his pack.

"Jacob?" Quil, Sr. said, "If that is all..."

"Yes," I said, "The meeting is adjourned."

"All right," Quil, Sr. said, "Jacob, from this day forward, you will focus your pack on training for our future confrontation against the Cullens. They will need to be ready for a fight for I do not believe that Cullens will not take banishment with ease."

"You heard him," I said, to my pack, "Rest tonight. Tomorrow we begin extensive training."

Most of the pack and the elders started to get up and leave. The Clearwaters stayed behind.

"Billy?" Sue asked. "Can I talk to you?"

Billy nodded, though he was silent. I knew he was still grumpy over the fact that Sue had decided against him. Harry and Sue had been great friends of Billy's for a long time.

"Take care of the fire, you three," Billy said to me, Leah and Seth.

Sue wheeled Billy into the house. I turned to look at Leah and Seth. Both looked a little windswept from the decisions that had been made.

"You two support me in this decision, right?" I asked.

"We kinda have to, Jake," Seth said, "You are the Alpha."

I cringed. I hated how much power I had over some of my pack.

"And if I wasn't the Alpha?" I asked, "If Sam -"

"If you weren't the Alpha," Leah said, "we wouldn't be in this situation. Sam would have been the Alpha and the majority would have gone his way."

"Do you support my decision because I am the Alpha?" I asked, "Or do you think I am actually right?"

Seth sighed.

"I have to be honest, Jake," Seth said, "I like the Cullens. I was there, too, at their wedding. Edward was very happy with Bella. I could see that. I don't think he would ever hurt her."

Before I could retort, I heard Sue's raised voice from inside the house.

"Billy, she's the daughter of your best friend!" she said, "If something did happen, could you live with it?"

"I have my doubts that something has happened to her, Sue," Billy said.

"Well, I don't," Sue said. "I was over at Charlie's house today. He had called me as well to tell me about the news, and I went over there to support him. I know you didn't go over there because I would have seen you. You didn't see the look on Charlie's face. He feels he has lost her, Billy. It's depressing. I know, because it's the same thing I went through when I lost my Harry."

"Mom's really emotional about this," Seth said.

"She cares for Charlie," Leah said, with a scoff. "And I guess she cares for Bella as well."

Sue walked out of the house, and I saw Billy in the doorway.

"You think about this, Billy Black," Sue said. "You think long and hard. What would your father do? Because it seems you are the only one in the Elder council against all of this. And you're against the decision of your son, the new Alpha."

"Because I know what it is right, Sue," Billy said, "You will see that too."

Sue scoffed.

"Come on, kids," she said, "We're leaving."

"Bye Jake," Seth said.

"Good night," I said, "Be ready for tomorrow."

"Sure," Seth said.

Seth and Leah followed their mother to the car.

"Why isn't the fire out yet, Jake?" Billy asked, "You're going to burn down the yard!"

"I'm getting to it!" I retorted.

My father cringed at the sound of my voice.

"Jake, I know you're upset with me," he said. "But I stand by what I say. I think there is more to this than we know. You're too angry to see it."

I rolled my eyes. I knew my father was trying to be the voice of reason. But I couldn't see it. All I could see is what was going through my mind. I had lost Bella forever because of those damned bloodsuckers!

The next morning I was up early and in my wolf-form by seven a.m. I was ready for my first full day as the Alpha, though I knew many were against me. And by the time the whole pack of wolves were near my side, I could tell I was right.

Heath and Daniel, the two newest, and youngest, wolves in the pack did not like me very much. I thought it was because they were used to Sam as their leader, but then Leah explained the real reason and it became obvious to me. I hadn't made a very good first impression on them. When we first met, I was supposed to do some training with them, and I had run off from them to talk to the Cullens.

Seth was against me, but only because, as he had said the night before, he had began to like the Cullens. I couldn't understand that at all.

Embry was also against me, but for more personal reasons, according to Leah. She explained to me that Embry believed I was trying to steal her from him and he was extremely jealous. I tried my very best to avoid Leah and Embry after that. It wasn't working out very well, because Leah seemed to like the fact that I was the new Alpha of the pack.

Besides Leah, I had a few supporters. Paul was with me, but that was obvious when he voiced his opinion on how dangerous the Cullens were. Quil supported his father in his decision, and was also with me. Jared said he was with me, but I had a feeling it was only because I was Alpha. He had always liked Sam better than me.

Sam, on the other hand, was still acting strange. He was always to kind to lead and not to follow, so it was all very new to him. I was careful to order him around (even though it did feel very good!), and I had given him some leading opportunities to train those who were against me in my decisions.

After a couple hours of training, Emily had come by with a couple baskets of muffins for us, so I had called for a break.

I phased back and changed into my shorts. As soon as I started walking back toward the house, I felt my cell-phone vibrate in my pocket. I opened it and looked at the Caller ID. _It said Bella Swan. _

My eyes went wide. I couldn't believe it. Could it really be here? Or was it a trick. Perhaps it was Edward Cullen calling me to apologize for what he had done to Bella. I decided to answer it. I would love to give him my opinion.

"Hello?" I said, my voice angry.

I wanted Cullen to know just how I felt.

"Who is it?" I asked, "Is it you, Cullen?"

I waited for him to answer. I wondered if he could sense through the phone just how mad I was at him. No answer came.

"If you're calling me on Bella's phone to apologize to me," I said, "You are too late! You're going to pay for what you did. Do you hear me?"

Ha. I wondered how he would take that.

"Jake," a voice gasped.

My eyes went wide. That voice was familiar. _Very_ familiar. Though I couldn't believe it.

"It's me, Bella!" the voice said.

"Bella?" I asked, not believing, "No, it can't be. You're okay?"

"I'm still human," Bella said, with a sigh. "For now."

"B-but you're okay?" I asked.

She clearly didn't know what the rumor was going on around town about her.

"Last time, I checked," Bella said, "Yeah!"

"B-but," I stammered, "Charlie – my father – said..."

"You've been talking to my father, haven't you?" Bella asked. "Jake, everything my father believes about my condition is a lie. I'm not in Atlanta. I don't have some rare South American disease."

I didn't know what to say.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Jacob," Bella said, "I'm okay."

I sighed. Everything seemed to collapse around me.

"Jacob?" Bella asked. "What's wrong?"

"I-I think I did something wrong," I said.

"What did you do?" Bella asked.

"You must understand, Bella," I said. "I thought you were dead. I thought that _bloodsucker _had done something to you."

"Jacob," Bella said, and I could tell she was afraid, "What did you do?"

I was suddenly scared.

"I messed up," I said, admitting it more to myself than her, "It's been hectic over here, Bella. Long story short, I'm the Alpha."

"Well... congratulations!" Bella said.

"Bella, you don't understand!" I said, "I messed up! I thought you were gone. I-I gave the okay for the Elders to put the treaty into action."

"Jacob," Bella whispered. "You didn't."

"I'm sorry, Bella," Jacob said, "The Cullens and the Quileutes are now at war."

I heard a click as Bella snapped the phone shut. I closed my eyes. What had I done? Bella was alive? I had overreacted and it had turned everything against me. She would never forgive me now... unless I did something. I had to fix this. This was my mistake.

I walked up to the house. Everyone there was laughing and talking with each other.

"Emily, these are wonderful!" Heath said.

"Thank you, Heath?" Emily said, with a smile.

Emily looked at me, and noticed the frown on my face.

"Jacob?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

I tried to speak, but my voice seemed stuck.

"You must be hungry," Emily said. "Come sit and eat."

"Bella's okay," I said, suddenly.

Suddenly the atmosphere at the table had changed significantly. Everyone looked up at me.

"I just got off the phone with her," I said, trying to continue, "She's fine. She has no disease, and she is alive and well. Everything we did last night was for nothing."

"Could this override the Elder's decision?" Seth asked.

"I don't think so, Seth," Sam said.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't deal with this right now. I had just sentenced the Cullens to death for nothing.

"No!" I snarled.

I had to go find Bella. I had to let her know what was going on. The Cullens had to know as well.

"Jacob," Sam said, "I can see what you are planning. The Elders would never allow it. You'd be going against their decision."

"I'm the Alpha!" I said, "It's my decision!"

"Jake, you must understand," Sam said, "It is never your decision. They don't listen to you. As the Alpha, you are basically the executioner of their decisions."

"Well, then I don't want to be Alpha!" I said, "Not now! Not after this!"

"Jacob," Sam said.

"No!" I said, "I'm not a part of their decision anymore."

"If you visit the Cullens," Sam said, "The elders will banish you as well."

I sighed and closed my eyes. I was about to make a life-altering decision.

"Then so be it!" I snarled.

I phased and ran off into the forest. I could hear Sam and the others trying to call me back. But I wasn't going back now. I had messed up... and I was going to have to fix it.

-  
**Cliffhanger!****Whew! I loved this chapter! Who will support Jacob in his banishment? What will Jacob do now, especially when he realizes what has happened to Bella?**

More to come! Next is Edward's PoV.

**Feedback will be welcomed, as usual!**


End file.
